


【宁鹿】你是我心头挖不去的肉(车)

by GGWardrobe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe
Summary: 鹿丸心里有个房子，但房主人总不来，时间久了，屋子发霉了，他的心也跟着长了斑他要治病，屋子能喷溶剂，肉做的心，只能剜了全篇狂野飃车1对1HE；cp洁癖放心吃佐鸣提及；ooc预警





	1. Chapter 1

01

十月的木叶寒风料峭，天色闷沉，随时能降下秋雨。病房暖气却十分充足，玻璃的密封性极佳，把细菌和躁郁一同锁在屋内。

时已深夜，大部分病人酣然入睡。

但四楼的单人护理病房，却有异样。

“唔嗯……啊……”

暧昧的哼咛在黑暗里发酵。

病床因外力而来回摇晃，铁制的床腿划在瓷砖铺成的地面，发出刺耳的滋啦声。

屋内漆黑，只有安全指示灯的绿色顺着门缝，潜入其中，将床上缠绵的两人身影映在隔挡帘上。

猛地，帘下伸出的一只手，指节分明，紧紧攥住白色无菌布，随着一声高昂地尖叫，承受不住似得向后摆，扯得天花板的挂钩咔嗒脱轨。

“嗯……嗯啊慢点……你的伤会裂开……”

鹿丸身体极低得伏在床上，腰肢被钳着往后拖，狠狠撞上身后人滚烫的那处。

借着门缝的光亮，隐约能看到男人健硕的胸膛缠裹着绷带。他俯身，舔了下鹿丸脸颊滑落的汗水，“你担心我的伤？”

像是听到什么笑话，他又将胯下正在抽送的阴茎往深处顶，压低情欲熏染的嗓音，“你要是担心我，就不会挑深夜来找我。”

男人松开对方精瘦的腰，顺着脊椎向上摸，撩起身下人散开的黑发，捻着那人咬肿的嘴唇玩弄着。

“我唔……我被工作拖……”

工作的借口已经听到烂耳朵，男人索性将手指伸进去搅弄柔软的舌苔，让那张湿热的小嘴发出其他好听的声音。

正在说话的鹿丸口腔紧绷，反射性地想用舌头把两根异物往外顶，谁知那人早已掌控他的身体，带有厚茧的指尖轻轻一挑就撑开了两排牙齿，模拟着交媾的动作，与下方侵犯的频率保持一致。

鹿丸低喘着气，涎水顺着指间往外流，眼角微红，耳尖也带着淡粉，整个人色气又可爱。

前后两张嘴都被操得发软，鹿丸开始呼吸困难，他抗拒地轻咬了咬男人作恶的手指，对方被这一拒绝意味的行为惹恼，抽出手指直接将人翻转过来。

二人早已泛滥到泥泞交合处并未分开。

毫无防备的旋转只会让肠肉绞得更紧，快感骤然攀升，抢在尖叫前，鹿丸捂住自己的嘴。

没有听到想要的声音，男人集中火力攻向肉壁凸起的一点。鹿丸饱满厚实的臀瓣在男人手中变化着形状，指缝间挤出的白肉透着粉红。

“唔你别……这样我很容易……”

鹿丸不敢说太多，生怕没忍住，被快感刺激出声。

然而男人另一只宽厚有力的手轻易就掀开他捂在嘴上的防护，红润丰满的嘴唇重新露出来。

像是嘲笑他的掩耳盗铃，男人衔着那柔软香甜的唇瓣，发出一声短促的嗤笑。

沦陷进情欲里的鹿丸颤抖着下颚，主动伸出舌尖索吻，他感觉到对方动作一滞，但随后是疯狂的入侵，从牙齿到舌尖，每一处都被占据，被标记。

大脑也在亢奋地跳动，鹿丸呼吸着独属于对方的气味，无人问津的下半身愈发坚挺。

男人搂着这具瘦削的身体，仿佛怀抱了只折翅的蝴蝶，但掌心所到之处都能摸到一层柔软的肌肉，虽不似他那般健硕，却也有着出色的爆发力。

“鹿丸……”男人喃喃着他的名字，不再恶意玩弄他那处柔软多汁的后穴，高挺的鼻梁深埋在鹿丸脖颈里，下半身全力冲刺。

身体遭到猛烈进攻，鹿丸受不了地想退缩，无奈全身都被那人掌控，只能弓起后背，喉咙里发出幼兽似得低吟。

“唔嗯——宁次……”

喊出男人的名字没多久，鹿丸就绷紧腰眼射了，他颤抖着肩膀，含着哭腔又喊了几声男人的名字。

听着与往日截然不同的绵软声线，宁次上臂用力将人抱起，逼着那双又长又直的腿环住他的腰，下身粗硬的性器借着重力用力往上顶，每一次都又狠又准地撞着肠壁内的前列腺。

刚高潮的鹿丸根本经不起这样折腾，眼泪刷地流了出来，“天、宁次你别……唔呃……我不行了……”

然而他很快发现，自己越求饶，身体里的作恶的性器越硬挺，撑得他小腹微凸。

火辣辣的快感自交合处升腾而起，带着些许高潮延长的痛意，更加令人兴奋。

鹿丸双手无力地搭在宁次肩上，整个人像风雨中颠簸的浮萍，全靠身下那根肉茎才不会淹没。

混沌间，他嗅到一丝铁锈味，挣扎着要起身。

“你伤口真的崩开了，快停下。”

宁次眉头微皱，原本躺在怀里的乖巧的人突然不听摆弄起来，他视若罔闻，继续活塞运动，结果很快被一团影子束缚住。

这时，他才想起来，委身在下的这位，并非是言听计从的洋娃娃。

“你竟然用影子术。”

这是他们第一次在床笫之间使用查克拉，宁次忽然觉得，他们以后还能开发出更多花样。

肉体交合次数早已数不清的鹿丸不用猜就知道对方脑子里想什么，他姿态强硬地把人按在床上，自己则扶着酸软的腰起身。

病房十分安静，穴肉分离时，那声色气满满地“啵”清晰地传到两个人耳中。

鹿丸忍住羞意，谨慎地拉上窗户和房门的帘子，然后点开灯。

光亮洒满室内，也将黑暗里的淫糜显露出来。

无论是满地的衣物还是扯坏的窗帘，都彰显着两人对性爱的渴望。

重新回到床边，鹿丸无视那人下半身张牙舞爪的器官，强硬地拆开渗血的绷带检查伤口，只有微微颤抖的睫毛显示着他并没有表现得那么镇定。

宁次全程沉默，挑着眉饶有兴趣地看那人光着满是情欲痕迹的身体，忙里忙外地换药。

随着最后一块绷带被剪短，缺乏伤员自觉的宁次开口，“满意了？”

鹿丸不认同地反驳，“这是你自己的身体。”

“你既然这么爱管，上面完事，下面是不是也要看一看？”

“你伤口裂了，不能在做了。”

“所以你是管脱不管埋？我们当初可不是这么说的。”

提到约定，鹿丸微愠的神色陡然黯淡。

是的，他和那人本来就是你情我愿，互帮互助的床友关系，没有温情更谈不上爱情。

“我知道了。”鹿丸重新回到床上，跨坐在男人腿上，双手托起已经有了瘫软迹象的性器，上下撸动起来。

可能是黑暗带给他错觉，让他有种被饱含爱意拥抱的错觉，以至于冲昏头，行为僭越，甚至一副恋人自居的模样，管起对方。

越想心底越凄凉，为了掩饰快到夺眶而出的眼泪，鹿丸低头主动将狰狞的巨物纳入口中。

他不知道这段关系什么时候开始扭曲的。

最初他们是伙伴，是战友，默契十足，情投意合。等到，他发现宁次喜欢他们共同的好友时，自己已经深陷情沼无法自拔。

有时看着鸣人和佐助你侬我侬，鹿丸甚至有种报复的快感，这对青梅竹马能一路顺畅走到婚姻殿堂，他在背后出了不少力。

我得不到，你也得不到。

大家都是公平的，真好。

两人第一次滚上床是他精心布置的陷阱，直到如今，宁次还认为那是一场意外。

因为单相思已成定局，宁次接受了他的炮友提议，脱了衣服是负二十厘米的情人，穿上衣服是只能叫姓氏的普通同事。

不择手段，他得到了那人的身体，然后也就止步于此。

嗅着鼻腔浓烈的雄性气味，鹿丸眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。他压着舌苔，尽可能取悦口中的性器，一次次将粗长的硬物戳入喉咙深处。

因为过度抽烟，他的声带早已经被搞坏，所以就算玩深喉，第二天也没人能听出异样。宁次最受不了他这样弄，几下就会硬得烫人。

然而鹿丸还是低估了自己的魅力，他垂着眉眼笨拙地吞吐肉茎的画面看得宁次涌上一股热意，如果鹿丸此刻抬头，就会发现那双雪白的眼睛透着惊人的执念。

他感觉到那张常年打柔拳的手按在自己头顶，每次吞咽都会把他压得极深，腥涩的前列腺液在他的口腔蔓延，下颚也逐渐失去知觉。

“明明长了一张好用的嘴……啧。”

鹿丸听到头上传来烦躁的声音，紧接着他被人拉开，来不及吞咽的涎水和龟头之间连出一条亮晶晶的线。

“怎、咳咳怎么了？”

他问，发麻的舌头试了几次才发对音。鹿丸舔了舔嘴角流出的口水，猩红的舌头泛着淫糜的水泽。

宁次二话不说，揽住鹿丸一条长腿扛在肩上，下半身对准被操开了小孔的肉穴，狠肏了进去。

“喂你还敢动——唔”

男人强吻住那张永远说不出好听话的嘴，将人大头朝下压在床上，身体重心全抵在交合处，粗壮的性器打桩般一次比一次发狠地往里砸，恨不得连外面的囊袋也一同挤入。

为什么。

为什么他都这样深地侵犯着他，还是走不进他的心里。

宁次捡起挂在病床旁用剩的绷带，一圈圈缠在鹿丸眼睛上，那人除了最初抗拒两声，之后都是顺从。

确定对方视野被剥夺，他终于用爱慕的眼神，肆无忌惮地看着他最爱的人。

宁次从小到大没喜欢过其他人，所以他不清楚，是不是只要爱上一个人，心里就会千刀万剐一遍。

最开始他不懂那种，有好东西第一个想分享给对方，聊天说话总想碰触对方，一日不见睁眼闭眼都是对方的情感就是爱情，以至于他懂时，那人眼里已经全是别人。

在宁次认知里，爱是绝对自私的，只有对方，容不下第三者。然而鹿丸的行为扇了他响亮的耳光。

看着那人亲手把自己喜欢的人送入别人的婚礼，宁次突然发现，在爱情面前，自己是那么肮脏丑陋。

鹿丸比他更懂爱的含义，他值得被更好的人去爱。

但宁次相信，没人比他还要爱鹿丸。

于是，他抛弃了日向一族言传身授的礼义廉耻，在鸣人好佐助结婚的当晚，以照顾的名义，把那位穿着白西装的伴郎占有了。

鹿丸一直说这件事是意外，宁次从来没有反驳，他甚至对自己的行径羞愧到想逃避。

可、可抱着鹿丸的感觉真的太幸福了。

每次他把那人操出哭腔，操得神志不清，操得只记得喊自己名字的时候，他都觉得，自己是被爱的，他们是心灵相通的。

他接受床友协议的同时，内心又在隐隐作怕。

鹿丸是多么聪明的人，他能从一个照面分析出来者年龄身份工作性格，他手握木叶一半的决策权，见多了形形色色的人。

宁次害怕，他怕那样聪明的人，发现知书达理，温文尔雅的日向大少爷，骨子里是个自私自利，卑鄙吝啬的小人。

所以他只能这样，缠着那人的眼，偷偷地看他，在他目光不及的地方留下一片片殷红的牙印，满足他几乎变态的占有欲。

湿热的肠道一阵紧缩，还在不应期的鹿丸被他肏得干性高潮了。

宁次不是圣人，有时也会恶劣的想，如果鸣人和他在一起，能像自己这样满足他的需求吗？能把他抵在墙上干一整夜最后把人操晕吗？

“嗯啊……宁次你出来……不能射在里面……”

强烈的射精感涌上，不顾鹿丸的挣扎，他把微凉的液体送进对方身体最深处。

“日向宁次！”

鹿丸愤怒地扯掉绷带，大声喊着男人的全名。

啊，生气了。

宁次想。罔顾对方意愿的事情他很少做，今天也不知怎么，就很想在鹿丸身体里留下自己的味道。

他拔出半软的性器，一股乳白色液体伴随着交媾拍打出的泡沫缓缓流出。

鸣人能看到这样美丽的风景吗？

宁次又恶意地假想着。他今天只做了一次，如果运气好，一会儿亲亲那人，再帮对方揉揉腰，或许能搂着人睡一觉。

鹿丸睡觉特别乖，不会乱动也不会踢被，有时还会攥着他的头发，像个小松鼠。

这时候宁次一般是不舍得睡的，他会偷偷看鹿丸，从天黑看到天亮。

当然，难免有几次擦枪走火，把人从睡梦里肏醒。

被侵犯的人儿一开始会迷迷瞪瞪搞不清楚状况，还习惯性去找他要抱，等到后穴爽起来，才会睡眼惺忪地缓过来，咬着嘴唇，呜咽着喊他名字。

但这样对严重缺眠的鹿丸来说，很不利于休息。

为了不被剥夺陪睡的福利，宁次大多数时候都是忍耐，默念心静自然凉。

然而今天的鹿丸很焦躁，他随便抽了两张纸，潦草擦完下体，就准备套衣服。

宁次看眼挂钟，凌晨一点，“你要去哪？”

“我说了我是加班到一半来看你的。”鹿丸铁着脸，对内射的事情耿耿于怀，“我现在要回去继续看文件，你早点休息。”

一如来时匆匆，鹿丸走得也像阵风。

静躺着沉默片刻，宁次走下床开窗，寒冷的空气立刻涌进来，他被刺激地打个喷嚏。几个呼吸，屋内的旖旎连带着那人身上的烟草味便稀释干净。

他望着窗外身影离开医院大门。

最后一丝好心情也随之而去。

“啪——”

光源被关上，屋子重回黑暗。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：  
浴室，洗衣机，影分身，伪三人行

02

从医院出来，迎面的风让鹿丸打个寒噤。为了快点回到温暖的办公室，他加快脚步。

火影楼的门卫早已经熟悉这位勤劳的行政官，他举起保温杯，挥挥手，免去了检验工作证件的环节。

鹿丸微微点头，乘电梯到了三楼。

刚经历过欢爱的身体还处于敏感期，棉麻的布料摩擦在红肿的乳头上，疼痛与快意并生。

鹿丸蹙眉，这是一场计划外的性爱。今日稍早些，暗部来报日向宁次任务受伤，抢救后生命无大碍。他原本想立刻去医院探望，无奈手头工作堆积。

被爱意浸泡的心悬到日落月升，他决定只看一眼，就隔着窗户看一眼，看完就回来继续工作。

结果那人早用白眼捕捉到他，趁着黑暗将他拉进病房，抵在门板上亲吻，像个因久别而思念躁动的毛头小子。

男人对他的身体太熟悉了，几个撩拨就把他带上床，扒了衣裤，只知道哽咽求饶。

想到先前的荒唐，鹿丸不自觉合拢双腿，被肏熟的肠道仍有明显异物感，那根东西仿佛仍留在他体内。

鹿丸抿住嘴唇，掏钥匙的手抖得不停，始终也对不上办公室的门锁，最后还掉落在地。

他不得不蹲下身去捡拾，就是这么个动作，后穴遭到压迫，残留在他身体深处，那个男人留给他的液体，被挤压出来，顺着臀缝，沾湿他的内裤。

鹿丸捂住嘴，但身体诚实地勃起了。

就是料到会这样，所以才不让宁次射进来。

他跪在地上喘息着，用理智压制情欲，良久，扶着门把手起身，扭动钥匙开门，再关门。

十月十日是鸣人的生日。

鹿丸想了很久，决定送他[一周自由]，“只要不是木叶毁灭的事情，我都帮你扛下来，你可以想去哪去哪，想玩什么玩什么。”

鸣人收到礼物时，开心得抱着鹿丸原地转三圈。

站在村口把顶头上司送走后，鹿丸知道未来的七天，自己将是无尽地狱，但他甘之若素，因为——

“叩叩……”

“进。”

鹿丸抬头，看到前来递送文件的日向宁次。

道理很简单，鸣人要玩，佐助没道理不跟着。佐助请假，暗部能起统筹作用的只有一人，无形中，他们之间交集会变得比平常多一些。

“这是暗部上个月出勤记录表。”

尽管入职暗部，宁次仍旧一身纯白武道服，那双冷漠的白眼，似乎要把空气都看清。

“放这儿吧。”他收回目光，强作淡定地说道，内心更想多问一句那人伤势愈合情况。

办完正事，男人并没有离开，他双手撑在行政官的办公桌上，遮挡住大部分阳光。

“送鸣人一周的假，奈良，你好大手笔。”

因位置较低，鹿丸不得不扬头仰视，宁次的声音带着嘲讽和怒意，他想，大概是怨自己把他的心肝送到他所不及的范围外。

嫉妒让鹿丸语气不善，他放下毛笔，后靠在椅背上，双手防御性环胸，“我做事什么时候轮到你管了。”

“我管不着，那你能不能也送我一份礼物？”

“你生日又不是今天。”

鹿丸思索片刻，话锋一转，“说说看，也许我会答应。”

“把你今天下班后的时间给我。”

语毕，火影楼刚好响起工作结束的铃声。

“不行，我还有工作。”鹿丸拒绝得毫不迟疑。

宁次倒吸口气，作出退让，“工作结束，到明天上班前。”

“我不确定多久——”

鹿丸的下巴被宁次扼住，单薄的嘴唇被拇指上的硬茧反复揉捏，“我在你家等你，无论多晚。”

最后四个字，他念得极重。

鹿丸错开视线，垂着眼帘，没有回答。

至于回到家会发生什么事，两人心照不宣。

为了保存体力，鹿丸破天荒到附近的便利店买了份便当做晚饭。他坐在休息区等候加热，眼睛望着微波炉的橙光出神。

从家里搬走后，为了工作方便，他在火影楼隔了一条街的地方买了套单身公寓。

当时购房时，开发商一再向他推荐另一套独栋的三层带阁楼住宅，但鹿丸知道自己注定不会娶妻生子，也觅不到佳人陪伴，单身公寓恰到好处。

有时屋子太空，反而让人寂寞。

性格使然，宁次家在郊区，靠山安静，远离人烟。这对一天24小时，20个小时都待在办公室的鹿丸来说，太过遥远。于是两人约炮地点就定在了鹿丸家。

不去酒店的理由很简单，十条新闻，八条鹿丸露脸，剩下两条是宁次。太容易引起误会。

最初宁次会坐在他办公室沙发里，安静地看书等他下班。老实讲鹿丸挺喜欢那段时间的，感觉像真的情侣。

但因为他总加班，让人一坐三五个小时，好不容易得闲，天色已晚，困得谁都没有心思。

后来，鹿丸配了把钥匙给对方，安全便捷又不易生事端。

微波炉发出叮地一声，他端着热乎乎的便当，在靠窗的位置坐下，双手合十默念后，撕掉塑料盖，开始缓慢进食。

因过于理性，鹿丸鲜少会被感动。

但第一次打开家门，看见宁次在他的屋子里，系着围裙，拿着锅铲，认真炒菜时，他哭了。

那天晚上他做得十分激烈，把人按在床上，自己主动跨上去摇晃屁股，一边做一边哭。他奢望的东西，在那一天圆满了。

梦醒了就该看清现实。

做饭这种事，太亲密了，他怕自己沉沦在幻想里，声色俱厉地警告男人，不准动他家里的任何东西，不然就收回钥匙。

作为警告的一方，鹿丸又偏偏害怕，怕那人真把钥匙扔给他，再附上一句“你以为我想来吗”。

万幸的是，日向家教养很到位，对方反而对自己擅自动用厨房而道歉。他小心翼翼地询问，“那我可以帮你收拾房间吗？”

“不行。”

“但我有轻微的洁癖……”

鹿丸环视因工作繁忙而疏于整顿的房间，说不上衣服裤袜满天飞，至少灰土尘埃积很多。

双方各退一步，最后钥匙还归宁次，并允许他适量地做家务，而鹿丸则被要求，有约的时候，晚饭必须要吃。

做到一半低血糖送医院就太逊了。

收拾完便当盒，鹿丸在经过店门口，不经意扫到收银台前，种类繁多的计生用品。

想到家里库存告急，他心情微妙地选了最大码安全套，结款付账。

宁次轻车熟路打开鹿丸家大门时，虽早有准备，心底仍一阵怜惜。

如他半个月前离开的那样，这个屋子除了卧室被褥有翻动迹象，其他没有任何变化，就连水槽里他上次套的过滤网都是干的。

鹿丸为木叶勤勤恳恳，到底是因为亡师遗愿还是协助暗恋之人，宁次不愿揣测，他只是尽可能用迂回的方式照顾对方。

他拉开窗帘，浮尘飞舞。

宁次皱眉扇了扇鼻子，打开窗户，微凉的夜风灌入，空气顿时清新不少。

说起来难以启齿，当他知道鹿丸递给他的是自己家备用钥匙时，兴奋得一宿没合眼。

这是连鸣人都不曾踏入的，只属于鹿丸的，最私密的空间。现在，这个空间向他开放了，虽然只是个床友身份。

宁次不讨厌坐在办公室等鹿丸，有时候他还特地早去，就为了多和那人待一会儿。但如果拿备用钥匙换的话，他绝对选择后者！

拿到钥匙前，他来过几次，知道那是间容不下第二人的，距火影楼很近的小公寓。

卧室的窗是常年关的，冰箱是常年空的，床铺是常年冰冷的。

因为是单人床，鹿丸嫌两个大男人睡一起又热又挤，宁次想留宿只能选沙发。

算是为自己日后留宿谋福利，他故意把那张小单人床做塌了，当时鹿丸双手抵着床头，沙哑地喘息，床板突然塌陷，他下意识缩紧后穴高潮，整个人像玩坏的娃娃愣在原地，眼神迷茫搞不清状况。

然后有了现在超大的双人床。

可能觉得钥匙是一种认可，宁次很快得意忘形起来，甚至拟定了先走进生活再走进心窝的计划。

刚开始施行，就遭到目标对象强烈反抗。

那晚鹿丸状态很不好，只顾着做爱，双腿被干得合不拢，精水也稀稀拉拉从后穴流到大腿，色气又脆弱。

他用哭腔说了很多话，频率最高的一句就是，“你不该在这里。”

宁次这次懂了，真的懂了，摆正了自己的位置。

鹿丸心里只有鸣人一个，这件单身公寓也是他宁缺毋滥的态度，即使两人再缠绵，宁次永远没有资格真正住进来。

就像他今天说的，“我做事什么时候轮到你管了”。

为了能渗透他的生活，宁次编造子虚乌有的洁癖，又担心鸣人的[生日礼物]让他负担加重，变着法子想让那人休息。

原本没想过特地做些情欲的事，但鹿丸说的话，句句像刀子在剜他的心。

是，他拿什么身份，有什么资格去管。

骗那人好好吃饭，都要摆出炮友的姿态。

算了。宁次叹口气，炮友有什么不好，能亲吻能拥抱还能负距离交流，比听人话强多了。

终究是不忍心，宁次算了算时间，赶在那人回来前，撸起袖子尽可能地打扫房间。

循着记忆中的位置，他在厨房收纳柜里找到垃圾袋，先倒空烟灰缸上的烟头山，再更换被褥，擦洗地板。

洗衣机搅动的过程中，他拿起茶几上没开封的烟盒，坐在窗台，看着街道的路灯，抽出一根烟卷叼在嘴里，熟练地吞云吐雾。

抽烟这习惯在遇到鹿丸前，宁次是没有的。现在他的烟瘾也不大，只有在格外想念那人时，会点上一根同牌子的烟，闻着相似的味道，假装那人就在他身边。

鹿丸回到家时，刚好看见的就是眼前一幕。

窗外柔软的橘光打在宁次睫毛上，乌黑的长发高高束起，露出白皙的脖颈。男人垂在膝盖的手上夹着半燃的烟，目光散落窗外，像只无家可归的飞鸟。

空气中是烟草和薰衣草洗衣液的味道。

他知道那人又帮他做家务了。

鹿丸脱掉外套挂在玄关，光着脚走过去，夺下香烟，痴迷地吻住那人嘴角。

他原本想问，你在看谁，看得那么专情，那么悲伤，但说出口的却是故作轻松的调笑，“我是不是把你教坏了？”

“你说这个？”宁次看眼夹在食指和中指间的烟草。

“不然呢？”

“你教的坏东西可不止一个。”

他碾灭烟头，关窗的同时顺手拉上窗帘，长臂一捞，就把人倒扛在肩上，往浴室走去。

两人互相拉扯着衣物，在花洒下接吻，在镜子前扩张，在浴缸里进入。鹿丸扶着浴缸边缘的指节泛白，快感伴随水浪一波波涌入身体。

他跪在水中，绷紧臀部，尽可能减少液体自交合处涌入。

但宁次的动作太快太猛了，紫红色性器无情地穿插，把原本紧闭的肛口撞得翕张，热水被顶进肠道深处，烫得鹿丸双腿发抖。

他们在浴缸里胡闹一会儿，等到洗衣机进入甩干模式时，宁次又把人裹着浴巾放到洗衣机盖子上，疯狂颤抖的机箱带动着鹿丸的身体一同抖动，于是每次的抽弄都变成狂野的无规律的操干。

“唔……放我下来……”

“这就受不了了？”

“你还想呜嗯、做什么？”

为了保持平衡，鹿丸扶着男人肩膀，灭顶的快感让他指甲不自觉在对方肌肉上留下一道道白痕。

“乖，别用力抓，我明天还要去复检。”

男人握住一只小爪子亲了亲，“这里不是医院，你也不用忍耐。”

鹿丸手心被舔得发痒，后面又是难以承受的刺激，不由得眼冒金星，性器也亢奋地抖动着，吐出透明的液体。

等进卧室时，他的身体比洗澡前还要脏，大股白浊顺着臀缝流到腿根，肉丘之间的入口更是淫糜烂红。

鹿丸闭着眼在床上喘了会儿，平复了高潮的余韵，睁开眼瞧见宁次正在结印，认清忍术后，他脊背发凉。

眼看着一个相貌与宁次无异的影分身从烟雾里走出，鹿丸倒吸口气，“你从哪里学的影分身？”

“这重要吗？”宁次握住鹿丸的脚踝，把人拖到床边，亲了亲两颗挺立的乳头。

另一个宁次则绕到床上，吻住两片因充血而饱满的嘴唇。

如果能回到医院的那个夜晚，就算宁次伤口崩开大出血进ICU，鹿丸都不会使用忍术，给对方无限开发的机会。

他感觉到一双手在把弄他的屁股，时不时还钻入甬道抽插几下，四处点火不救灾，末了还探了探他重新硬气的阴茎，夸奖小家伙真精神。

“谁是小唔噜……”

鹿丸刚张开嘴，一根青筋毕现的性器抵在他牙缝，像涂唇膏一样将马眼流出的液体均匀抹在他的唇瓣上，并瞅准他开口叫骂的时机，把性器送了进去。

鹿丸刚把阴茎吞进去，就觉得下胯被一包紧致温热的口腔包裹，里面灵活的舌头专门挑他敏感处舔舐。

像是较劲，鹿丸托起隐分身湿漉漉的囊袋，仿佛拿的不是什么下作性器，而是指点江山的笔杆，缓慢且色气地揉捏把玩，嘴巴更是嗦起腮帮子卖力讨好。

俩人都是从零基础互相练级磨合到今天，鹿丸会的宁次也不差，他用指腹摩挲着对方柔软的会阴，时不时撩过鼠蹊部，几次就把精水舔了出来。

影分身的视角，鹿丸突然停止吮吸，脸颊浮红，鼻息喷出的热气变快，眼睛也湿润起来，被台灯晃得黑亮剔透。

在对方射精后，宁次又吸了几次，确定榨干才翘着嘴角起身，将硬得发疼的性器重新埋进潮湿的肉穴。

“呜嗯……呜呜……”

上下两只嘴同时被尺寸可观的肉茎侵犯，鹿丸很快呜咽出声，嘴巴里的东西滚烫硬实，肚子里的那根也凶悍逼人。

他屈起腿，夹着男人的腰，想让对方减速，却不曾想那人捞起他的腿借势插得更深。

影分身具有施术者完整人格，可独立思考，他温柔地看着鹿丸，伸手撩开额头上被汗打湿的刘海，戳了戳鹿丸因他的龟头而撑鼓起来的腮帮子。

“难受吗？”

闻言，鹿丸翻个白眼，吐出被唾液染得亮晶晶的肉茎，“要不你试试？”

“好。”影分身说。

答应得过于利落，鹿丸心底咯噔一声。

只见男人退回床边，在鹿丸还处于被插状态含住了秀气的阴茎。

不应期疲软的性器体积较小，影分身连带着还能照顾两颗囊袋。

“我操你的……啊你妈的……”

鹿丸声音陡然拔高，过线的快感成了钝痛盘踞在小腹，前后都被重点照顾的情况前所未有，他想躲开那张灵活的嘴，后面该死的肉茎就插得更深，如果先前逃离男人的性器，自己的东西又深顶进对方狭窄紧致的喉咙。

可谓前有狼后有虎。

宁次俯身，用舌头堵住那张口吐莲花的嘴，烟草和精液混合的味道并不甜美，但他的下半身更硬了，抽插的力度更强。

“唔嗯……宁次唔……”

被操熟了的鹿丸开始喊男人的名字，挂在对方腰际的小腿一耸一耸地晃荡，圆润的脚趾因快感蜷缩。

影分身看着这样的鹿丸失了神。

他也是宁次，也喜欢这人儿，也想把阴茎插进去，占有他，听他发出可爱的声音。

于是，影分身着了魔地伸出手指，在严丝合缝的交媾处，硬挤了半个指节。

“宁——”几乎瞬间觉察异样，鹿丸高呼出声，却又被宁次叼着舌尖吻回去。

宁次知道自己的影分身要做什么，他牵着鹿丸的手，把人拉起来，让人光洁的后背对着与自己面貌相同的影分身。

鹿丸搂着宁次的脖子，汗水打湿的鼻尖讨好地蹭着，“别进来……会撑坏……”

宁次安抚地摸着鹿丸的蝴蝶骨，眼神示意另一个自己继续。

于是仄狭的甬道又多了一根手指。

宁次停下抽动的行为，亲吻着怀中人的眉宇脸颊，抚摸着瘦削的后背，尽可能抚平对方的不安。

鹿丸咬着嘴唇，手攥着男人的长发，最终放软腰肢，配合了新的扩张。等到与本尊尺寸无二的性器在穴口跃跃欲试时，他条件性绷紧脊背，被男人抬着下巴深吻到缺氧，又放松了少许。

殷红的入口此时撑得发白，像层薄薄的肉环，随时能破裂。

影分身也十分心疼鹿丸，进入时动作慢到极致，眼睛也一瞬不转地关注着鹿丸，稍有蹙眉，入侵的动作就停住，等人适应了再往里插。

煎熬终究有尽头，鹿丸摸了摸已经有凸起的小腹，后穴不自觉紧缩两下，然后他听到两道明显加重的喘息喷在耳边。

“鹿丸，我们要动了。”

“……嗯。”

像是一道等待多时的信号，两匹赛马迅速冲出起跑线，在温暖紧致的赛道里尽情驰骋。

肉壁的褶皱被彻底碾开，不需要特地寻找敏感点，每一处，两根巨物都能照顾到位。

快感如冰山破裂砸入深海，鹿丸第一次在床上叫破音，失控地在宁次后背留下一条条抓痕，屁股也主动上下摇摆，想要吞得更多。

“宁次我、哈啊不行了……宁次求你……求你慢点呜……”

大股眼泪从鹿丸眸子里往外涌，平日充满慵懒风情的眼睛布满红丝。

“太多了、吃不下……真的呜呜……”

“嗯哈……喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……啊啊好厉害、肚子快撑破了……”

鹿丸越哭，后穴吸得越厉害，两根巨物时而交替前进，时而齐头并进，欺负得他最后情难自已，一口咬在宁次肩膀上。

刺痛激深了宁次的欲望，一双白瞳写满疯狂。他捏起鹿丸后脑，不断去和柔软的小舌头缠绵，阻止自己说出不可挽回的话。

性器在肉穴里噗嗤噗嗤抽插，溅起的水花连着精液又被捅回去，然后拉丝，变成乳白色混合液体，濡湿三人的体毛。

鹿丸被由下往上顶得眼花耳鸣，只剩胸腔里的心脏在噗通噗通打鼓。

“宁次……喜欢、咕呜又要去了……”

连续干性高潮榨干了鹿丸的体力，他的后穴痉挛，小腹饱涨，整个人水捞出来似得。

见人随时能昏过去，宁次和影分身均加快速度。

鹿丸脑髓已经无法承受更多快感，他的牙齿不受控制地哆嗦着，呼吸也一次比一次急促，刚脱离不应期的阴茎几乎没存活多久便缴了精。

双倍的快感，双倍的射精量，鹿丸捂着小腹，爽晕前只有一个想法。

两个宁次太可怕了。

事后，男人解开忍术，抱着丧失意识的行政官进浴室清理狼藉。

彻底肏开失去弹性的肉洞颤抖着往外流水，散发着勾人的骚气。手指伸进去一片泥泞，宁次在湿热的甬道里抠出残留的精液，又用热水洗掉鹿丸身上其他糟糕的液体，最后拿湿毛巾，轻轻擦拭脸颊的泪痕。

今天真把他累坏了。

宁次想，动作更加轻柔。

洗衣机不知何时已经安静，长发男人将怀中至宝小心翼翼放入床褥里，又回到浴室，把一件件洗好的衣物抖开，悬挂，再把新的衣服倒入滚筒，加上适量洗衣液，继续转动。

宁次关上浴室和卧室的门，重新点了根烟，本想准备明天的早餐，想到曾经的警告，讪讪收手。

全部结束时，远边的天空已经泛亮。

他定好闹钟，拉紧窗帘，确保没有一丝缝隙，然后掀开被子，蹑手蹑脚钻进去，躺在鹿丸旁边。

感受到热源靠近，鹿丸本能地凑了过去，搂着男人的胳膊，窝进男人的怀里。

“晚安……宁次……”他迷迷糊糊说。

“晚安。”

男人最欣慰的，就是床笫间，鹿丸从未喊过其他人的名字，也没错把他当任何人。

即使鹿丸心里没有他，但是生理上，已经完全容纳他，依赖他，再也离不开他了。

宁次搂紧怀里的人，卑劣地想，他以后踮脚永远会是和我接吻最合适的高度，抬屁股也永远是和我胯骨相称的位置。他的肚子永远只能由我填满，睡觉也永远只会喊我的名字。

喜欢有什么用，我已经得到了这个人。

带着自我欺骗的满足感，宁次进入梦乡。

鹿丸做了个梦，梦里他重回鸣人的婚礼，被宁次压在酒店房间里做爱。

但醒来时，他没有骗宁次是意外，他裹着被单，认真地告诉对方，自己有多喜欢他，多爱他。

然后，宁次笑了，他说，我也喜欢你好久了，我可以追求你吗？

你同意，我们就能立刻在一起。

于是他们也结婚了，休假时会在郊区的宅子里下棋聊天和做爱，工作时宁次在火影楼旁的公寓里做好便当，带给鹿丸，然后在办公室的沙发里，看着爱人工作，时间到了就督促对方吃饭。

鹿丸睁开眼，泪水湿透了枕头。

真幸福啊。

他伸手摸了摸身旁已经冰冷的床铺，整个人蜷缩成一团，只有呜咽声飘出棉被。

八点一刻，闹钟响了。

鹿丸肿着眼睛按灭开关，强忍浑身散架似得痛意，蹒跚进浴室，打开花洒，任由凉水冲刷身体。

然后，他擦干身体，吹干头发，穿上工作服，别好行政官铭牌，推门离开。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：  
捆绑，蒙眼，吸水珠，假孕预警

03

木叶医院。

刚做完病房巡视的小樱推开办公室的门，就看见依约前来做最后复诊的宁次。

“先脱上衣吧，等我一会儿。”

上忍医师放下巡查本，摘了碍事的医师工作证，挤了坨办公桌上的除菌液，在屋内配备的小洗手池前清洗双手。

见人半天没有反应，小樱擦着手，“怎么了？”

宁次捏着衣袖，态度迟疑，“我来是想说，可以过几天复检吗？”

“伤口化脓了？不应该啊，之前拆绷带都恢复得很好……你是不是胡来了？不是说了要静养吗。”

越想越有道理，小樱已经笃定眼前人不听医嘱，擅自行动，结果伤口恶化才不肯脱衣服。

“并不……”

“宁次你以前可从不撒谎——”

仗着怪力和奇袭，小樱攥住对方衣领扯开，“就算受新伤也要看医……”

眼前，层层和衣下的肉体结实健壮，棱块分明的肌肉随呼吸微微浮动，色泽健康光亮。

就是这样刷了油就能登男性杂志封面的肉体，此刻布满暧昧的抓痕，从胸膛到小腹，后背尤为张狂。最显眼的莫过于左肩那个结了血痂的牙印。

饶是见多识广的大夫，见到如此狂野的爱痕也是面颊绯红。小樱故作镇定咳嗽两声，看够了就把衣服合上去，末了强调，“恢复不错。”

听懂对方话中话，宁次面带窘迫。

女医师推了推鼻梁的镜框，左脚绊右脚坐进椅子上，戳着诊断本提了几个常规问题。

宁次一边回答，一边穿起衣袖将长发从衣领抽出，整理好衣领，又把散开的腰带重新系了个漂亮的功夫结。

“基本没问题了——我还想问一嘴，”小樱用签字笔的笔帽指了指宁次身体，“咳咳，谁弄的？”

不是她八卦，那可是宁次诶，虽然外形好能力强家世也不差，曾一度被木叶千万少女评为豪门梦第一圆梦人，然而常年投身一线工作，行事作风冷漠寡淡，再多的荷尔蒙也救不了，一度沦为木叶最不想谈恋爱对象之一的任务机器。

现在，那个莫得感情的家伙有人了，走的还是热情奔放的辣妹风。搁谁能忍住不问！

宁次隔着布料摸了摸隐隐作痛的肩膀，他昨晚提醒过鹿丸下手轻些，结果做到最后玩脱了，他把人弄晕了，那人也挠了他一身，附带个深可见骨的齿痕。

他没正面回答小樱的问题，“这事能保密吗？”

“怎么，你惹上有妇之夫了？”

见男人脸色微愠，小樱马上住嘴，她忘记这是个认真到死板的家伙，和其他满嘴跑火车开黄腔的男人不一样，“抱歉抱歉，我开玩笑。”

宁次拿回自己的病簿，礼节性道谢后离开。

今天宁次要做的事情很多，除复诊外，还要回一趟日向主宅，具体缘由送信来的仆人也不清楚。

他到的时候，日足在会客，管家带他到内厅等候。

花火是这个时候出现的，已成年的少女见了哥哥仍是行事浮躁，不见丝毫稳重，她哒哒踩着榻榻米缝隙，牵着宁次的手神秘兮兮往水池方向跑。

樱花树荫下，雏田也蹲在那里，身旁有个木桶，走近了能看见桶里装不少清水。

“宁次哥哥。”雏田拢着裙摆起身，花火则急匆匆打断两人文绉绉的问候，“哥哥快看！”

她把手伸进盆里，再捧出来，竟有几个鹅卵石大小的透明胶体。

“这是厨娘返乡回来给我带的特产。”花火解释，吸水珠干燥时形似米粒，吸水后最大能涨到鸡蛋大小，晒干又恢复原状。

宁次对小孩子玩具没有兴趣，也就心智成熟尚晚的花火喜欢，雏田自然也是被强拉来陪玩的。

秋天户外萧瑟，没多久三人双手冻红。

仆人送来净手的毛巾和防皲裂的手油，请少爷小姐们回到屋内。三人又在榻榻米上玩了会花牌，才等来日向日足的身影。

日足命管家拿来一摞花名册，“这是我和几位族中德高望重的长老挑出的待嫁女子，都是与你相匹的大家闺秀。”

抢在宁次接手前，花火翻开印刷精美的相册，“哇，好漂亮的小姐姐们。”

如花火所言，花名册上的女子个个端庄贤淑，深谙相夫教子之道。然而宁次一秒都没逗留，双手伏在册上，恭敬地推了回去，“叔父，侄儿并未有婚娶之意。”

“可你今年已二十又六。”

“与年龄无关。”宁次不卑不亢地回答。

见侄子铁了心要单身，日足思忖道，“可是有心上之人？”

闻言，本已正坐的宁次抿紧嘴唇，牙缝里挤出两个字，“……并无。”

话脱出口，被彻底否定的心脏空虚发寒。

“既然没有，见一见又何妨，挑个你看来顺眼的女子，我托人前去拜访。”日足捋了捋胡子，“这也是一个寻找意中人的契机。”

不给宁次拒绝的机会，日足挥袖起身，再度离开。

纸隔门拉上后，雏田细声劝道，“父亲年事已高，对我们小辈挂念过度，别说哥哥你，我也被安排了两场相亲。”

“对的哦，姐姐拍照那天打扮得特别美。”花火还在兴致勃勃翻阅照片，宁次看眼名册，只觉得碍事。

雏田挽着发丝，命人拿来纸袋，将名册装入其中，递给宁次时，一双水漾的眸子透着锐利，“哥哥有的吧？思慕之人。”

不想再一次否认自己的心意，但宁次知道说出名字会给那人带来多大困扰，于是他选择沉默。

心若兰芷的少女见状，微微笑道，“如果有，哥哥带着这册子去见她吧，若没有，当我多言。”

宁次接过袋子，内心苦笑。

雏田的方法简单有效，醋意是爱意的表现，可惜的是，他的意中人，并不中意他。

谢过大小姐，宁次没多停留，离开宅邸，穿过繁华热闹的木叶，怀着难以言表的忧愁，回到寂静又冷清的郊区。

在写有[日向]木牌的门口，他意外地见到了让自己心情低落的源头。

也许是刚参加完一场记者会，向来衣着随便的行政官全身正装，头发也梳得整齐光亮。

只不过现在外套脱了由手指勾着搭在肩上，衬衫最上两颗纽扣敞开，领带松了半截，蹲坐在门口抽烟的形象可以说放荡不羁。

在看清来人的瞬间，宁次的眼睛就亮了起来，他强压嗓音，掩饰语调中的兴奋，“你怎么来了。”

鹿丸踩灭烟头，扶着墙缓慢起身，西服马甲把精窄的腰勒出好看的线条，他从裤兜里掏出一封信，“火影给你的。”

果然，能使唤动鹿丸的，只有那个人。

宁次撕开封条，大致意思我玩得很爽，但落跑这么多天实在过意不去，明天就能回来。

在他浏览信件期间，鹿丸就那么双手环胸站立一旁。宁次将信件递出去，“要看吗？”

对方摇头，“他也给我写了封。”

毕竟你才是木叶二把手。宁次心想，他并不意外。或者说，鸣人单独给自己写信才是奇怪。

见对方没有立刻离开的意思，宁次试探地提出邀请，“要进来坐坐吗？”

“好。”

他转动锁芯将横门推开，手里的纸袋顺势放在中厅，然后去厨房泡茶。

茶泡好后，宁次端着陶瓷杯回到中厅，发现那人拖出陈放于矮桌下的棋盘。

“来一盘吗？”

在两人关系还没有上升到肉体的时候，他们只要有闲暇就会布上一盘切磋，若脑子动累了，就卧躺于穿廊，对着庭院内花开云舒谈天论地。

后来，后来鹿丸做了行政官，他成了暗部队长，时间少了，肉体反而亲密了。见面除了公事就是床事，鲜少能清心寡欲相对而坐，饮一壶茶，下一盘棋。

宁次怀念地夹起一颗棋子，落在网格交汇点。

“如果能一直这样也不错。”他听到鹿丸说出了自己的心里话。

“嗯是的。”

“前提是你还单身。”

捏着木制三角棋子，鹿丸眼皮微抬说道。

宁次倏地想起套在开口纸袋里的名册，眼角微眯，语气不善，“你看到了？”

鹿丸耸耸肩，对自己偷窥行为没有半点羞耻，“我对你相亲对象没有兴趣，”他示意轮到宁次落子，“但结婚的话，我们之间关系就要捋一捋了。”

宁次施在棋子上的力气远比他觉察得重，“怎么捋？”

“至少我没有做第三者的打算。”鹿丸从盘腿改为侧坐，单手拄着榻榻米，沉思片刻，“大概以后就公事公办。”

一想到这些年情事上，那人从头至尾都把自己撇除在外，冷眼旁观，随时准备抽身而退，宁次心里就跟破了个窟窿一样，又疼又冷。

他越过棋盘，攥住还在理性分析利弊的男人，用力拉到自己面前，“公事公办？”

棋盘被撞翻，茶杯也倾倒，宁次咬着那人含了刀子的嘴，不怒反笑，“你和我，算得清吗？”

鹿丸记得自己曾经看过一句话，如果梦到喜欢的人，醒来一定要去找他。

也许是昨晚的梦境过于甜美，座谈会一结束，他就迫不及待跑去暗部。

“日向今天请了病假回医院复查。”

佐井说，他拿出两封信，“这是蛤蟆吉今早送来的，如果你去找他，顺便这个也给他。”

“行。”

“鹿丸你没事吧？脸好红。”

“没……没事。那个，复查的话，是不是要脱衣服？”

“当然了，他伤的胸口，喂鹿丸你真的还好吧？”

“嗯、嗯，走了。”

红着脸庞，鹿丸落荒而逃。

他记得宁次昨晚有告诫他“手下留情”，但后来玩太疯，谁都没再去想。隐约记得，自己不仅抓了宁次，还在肩膀上咬了一口。

天，那人怎么去做的检查。

有了送信当正当理由，安排完冬季初步计划，他就跑到宁次家蹲点。

打两人有了负二十的沟通，鹿丸经常“坐立难安”，如今也算心得颇多，屁股不能完全坐实，大腿根是主要支撑点，这样肿痛就会消减。

大概抽了两根烟的时间，他看见男人提个袋子回来了。

一开始鹿丸并没注意袋子的问题，他也没有翻动私人物品的癖好，碰巧袋子在矮桌上，棋盘在矮桌下，拿棋盘时桌子掀歪了，纸袋自然滑落，然后质地光滑的花名册就掉了出来。

很长一段时间内，他引以为傲的大脑是木住的。

他知道宁次喜欢鸣人，也知道鸣人结婚了，但他从未想过宁次会再喜欢别的人，和别的人组建家庭。

他以为没有爱情，至少肉体上，能和对方纠缠到死。

鹿丸捧着棋子，眼睛肿疼。

输给鸣人，他心服口服，但换做其他女人呢？

鹿丸磨着牙根，鼻子酸胀，望着泡茶回来的男人，喉咙哽咽，辅佐火影的那股伶牙俐齿劲儿不知踪影。

棋盘棋子来来往往，落字的声音清脆刺耳。

朋友时，奢求着进一步关系，得了耳鬓厮磨，又想要终生陪伴。

人就是生来贪婪，鹿丸想。莫不如当初，承怀着赤子之心，秉持着君子之交，他日对方儿孙满堂，自己还能登门祝贺。

他抿口茶，回甘生津，是好茶。进了喉咙，却成棉絮，塞得他胸口钝郁。

庭院的秋风挂过树梢，带走几片夏虫啃食残了的叶子，鹿丸收敛心神，“如果能一直这样也不错。”

“嗯是的。”

宁次的回答可能是这茶，这棋，这天气，亦或这和平盛事。

鹿丸把玩着手里的[金将]，下决心点破一切。

他没理由阻止宁次谈婚论嫁，他的尊严也不允许自己充当第三者破坏对方结缔的新家庭。

礼成之日就是他们分道扬镳之时。

坐在棋桌对面的男人语气不善，问他怎么捋这段关系。

原本想承认自己的感情，给这段无疾而终的暗恋一个墓志铭的鹿丸迟疑了。

不开口，他们只是身体上相互利用的炮友，开了口，就真捋不清了。

于是，他咬碎了爱情，含着仅剩的力气，抖出四个字，“公事公办”。

鹿丸眼神涣散，他的目光越过男人肩头，看到了庭院里风干在花苞中的蜜虫，悬挂在房梁深处的蜘蛛，和漂浮在水池里，无因暴毙翻着肚皮的鲤鱼。

然后，他被人勒着脖颈咬破了嘴唇。

宁次的力道极重，痛感和铁锈味儿同时传入脊髓，他听到茶碗打翻的声音，茶香铺满和室，还有对方嘲讽的笑声。

“你和我，算得清吗？”

他被男人压在榻榻米上，撕开了马甲和衬衫，纽扣崩得到处都是，有滚进桌底的，也有跳到外廊的。他的领带成了束缚他手腕的绳子，他迷惑地望着天花板，不懂自己干净利落地斩断关系错在哪里。

宁次的动作是前所未有的粗暴，他咬破了鹿丸的舌尖，手掌按着对方的后颈，将血腥味的吻深入到缺氧，然后掰开身下人的膝盖，逼着那人张开双腿容纳自己。

“你他妈……疯了吗……不能咬脖子……”

无视挣扎，宁次在那修长的颈子上留下一个比一个醒目的咬痕，舌头抵着凸起的喉结，让对方的声音染上磨砂的质感。

“日向宁次，你妈的，我现在不想和你做！”

鹿丸挣了挣手腕，领结是南衣庄最好的真丝布料，宁次又是审讯逼供的行家，这个结无论如何都是解不开的。

蓦然，他胸口一湿，柔软的乳尖正被唇舌玩弄，细密的快感逐渐升起。“唔嗯……放开我，你拿我撒什么气？”

是的，撒气，鹿丸觉得他就是男人手里能肆意揉捏的洋娃娃，他的屁股被捏得生疼，乳头也咬得肿胀，锁骨更是没一块完整皮肤。

曾经，为了不给双方添麻烦，脖子以上都是他们的禁区，可以亲吻舔舐，但绝对不能留痕。

鹿丸不觉得男人是在报复他抓伤他的后背，因为他们上一个话题正在谈论结束床伴关系。

某种可能突然闪过，鹿丸呼吸紊乱地仰躺着，“你不会和我做久了，对女人硬不起来了吧？”

宁次浑身肌肉紧绷，他没有回答，一手捂住鹿丸的嘴，另一只手用力抬高对方臀部用腿垫住，连着腰带将剪裁合体的西裤一同扯掉。

昨夜被糟糕对待的下体就这样赤裸裸暴露在空气中。

红肿未消的后穴松软湿润，不需要借助任何液体润滑就能轻松含进两根手指。

他俯下身，看着眼角痛出泪花的人，“对你硬得起来就够了。”

除了初夜，鹿丸再也没在缺少防护措施的情况下生吞男人的性器，刚进一个龟头，他额头就沁出汗珠。他的嘴被狠狠捂着，脸颊生疼，说不出任何话语，连痛呼也一并死在里面。

等到男人彻底进入后，肠道内壁每一处都火辣辣发麻，紧紧绞着粗壮的硬物，干涩紧致，每当阴茎抽出，都会带出一圈粉嫩的肠肉。

鹿丸的汗水和榻榻米的茶渍融合，他眼前的天花板泛着白点，肚子像吃了根烧火钳，又硬又烫。

他的手腕被男人紧攥，每次挺进就会往下拉，连带着身体也被迫迎合。

痛意让鹿丸脸色发白，脚背绷直。

无意间，他看到男人呼吸急促，执着成嗔的眼神。

鹿丸不痛了。

把一个原本前程大好的贵族少爷拉进深渊，他觉得值。

男人深而有力的侵占打翻了他心底最阴冷的恶意，就算有一天，那人结了婚，第一个接吻的人是我，第一个睡过的人也是我，这件事永远也改不了。

他嘴唇微翘，用带血的舌头舔弄着男人的掌心，等到对方力量松懈时，沿着纹路，一根根吮吸着对方手指，羞耻的水渍声飘荡在空气里。

看到男人倒吸口气，下身性器再度膨胀，鹿丸满意地笑出声，“你这个样子，怎么去结婚？”

深谙欢爱的肉体在最初的不适过去后，很快分泌液体，此刻已能让阴茎在甬道里流畅抽插，熟悉的快感逐渐汇聚，虽然前端还处于萎靡状态，但屁股已经吃到快乐。

鹿丸的后背压着几块棋子，猛烈交媾下硌得骨头疼，但很快，他被扳着肩胛骨翻身跪到地上。

衣衫半挂的男人有种格外的诱惑，宁次掐了掐丰满的臀部，可能男人为数不多的脂肪全囤积在这里。

圆润雪白的屁股在鞭子糖果交替折磨下，泛着蜜桃的颜色。

宁次这辈子没想过再去找其他人，他只有鹿丸一个，也只要这一个。他想起早先花火送给他的吸水珠，并在衣襟内衬找到了小塑料袋子。

他抽出性器，被淫水滋养的肉茎紫红狰狞，上面裹着薄薄一层乳白色液体，而惨遭蹂躏的后穴更是狼藉一片。

比平时肿胀一倍的穴口不停翕张，却怎么也恢复不成最初青涩紧闭的模样，穴里仿佛有口库存丰沛的泉眼，只要用龟头戳进去，就会汩汩流汁。

米粒大小的透明珠子塞入后穴时，鹿丸并没有感觉，他被迫下榻腰身，高抬臀部，几个小豆子很快被肠肉敛着滑向深处。

男人将两条白嫩的大腿分得更开，肉刃噗嗤一声没入后穴，碾着层层褶皱，重新大力冲撞。

他撸动着鹿丸未经任何爱抚就爽得流水的性器，“我不能结婚，你就有资格吗？”

“放你妈的屁……”

宁次找到后穴里最敏感的一块头，直直刺了过去，雌伏在下的人马上没了动静。

他又把脑袋低下去，含着鹿丸的耳朵，手也数着肋骨根数由下至上，最后停留在胸膛上硬如石子的乳头附近打转。

“鹿丸，你若生我一子，我就便娶你入门。”

语毕，他感到后穴急剧收缩，行政官的耳尖染上绯红，身体温度也高了几分。

鹿丸勉强用爽的抖成筛糠的胳膊支撑起肩膀，匀着气腔，语不成句，“做梦就……滚回床上做……”

男人上了他那么多年，若真能怀孕，早生不知几胎。鹿丸翻着白眼，估摸着对方是射精时连带着把脑子也射了出去。

但不得不说，他还是有所幻想。

如果自己是女儿身，如此折腾，早就有无数理由跟那人签订终身。

面对嘲讽，宁次罔若未闻，扶正了细瘦的腰继续满头苦干。

鹿丸被顶得一耸一耸，快感不断，无力地趴在地上摇头，肏肿的后穴恬不知耻地迎合身后，恨不得连两颗囊袋也一并吞入。

阴茎在他下腹随着抽插不停晃动，透明的前列液甩在棋盘，茶杯和棋子上。鹿丸想去抚摸自己的性器，但双手被束缚，只能将祈求的目光投向身后。

“不行，你今天的任务是给我生孩子。”

宁次非但不合作，还堵住了他的铃口，把他即将喷涌的邪火强压回去，不上不下堵在腹腔内。

“你疯了，我生不出来！”

“你会的。”

男人语气笃定，神态也极其认真，这让鹿丸连骂脏话的欲望都少了，甚至真有那么一丝期待，期待身体里有个自己都不知道的器官，能孕育他们两人的骨肉。

得不到爱抚，鹿丸只能闭上眼，专心感受肠壁的热度。

起初，他以为是错觉，肚子里有种轻微的坠感，但渐渐地，这种怪异的触感开始明显，他慌乱地转头，用目光向男人寻求答案。

“感觉到了吗？”宁次的手绕过腰窝滑到小腹，不轻不重掐了把微微鼓起的小腹。

“你放了什么进去！”

“几颗吸水珠。”他咬着鹿丸的耳朵，把人抱起半坐入怀中，然后拉着那双被绑紧的手，压在外表上还不明显的小腹，“等会儿他们会变得更大。”

就算不知道吸水珠是什么，光听名字也能猜个七八。鹿丸想不出宁次从哪弄来的玩意，但听口气，这只是个开始。

宁次搂着怀里的人，双手从对方下肋穿过，像把玩乳房般，揉捏胸骨上两块锻炼良好的肌肉，时不时用指腹的硬茧蹂躏红肿的乳头。

鹿丸被肚子里的吸水珠搞得羞惊交加，坐立的体位又把宁次吞得极深，加上存在感愈发羡慕的珠子，每次顶入，他都觉得内脏错位，身体被开拓至前所未有的程度。

男人咬着鹿丸脖颈，哪处惹眼在哪处留下吻痕，铁了心想让全世界都知道谁是这具身体的主人。

胶状的珠子弹力十足，浸泡着淫汁越长越大，压迫着膀胱，将他平坦的小腹撑出蜜瓜大小。

如果用力挤压，能隐约摸出柔软的蛋状。

宁次痴迷地抚摸着鹿丸圆滚滚的小腹，仿佛那里真住着一个契机，让他可以名正言顺得到对方。

他啃噬着鹿丸的椎骨，神态自若地说出粗鄙之语，“你怀了我的种，就要做我的人。”

“唔嗯……你还在、说胡话……”

“嫁给我不好吗？”

“滚……滚蛋！”

鹿丸使劲全身力气，酸着眼眶骂道。

他们不清不楚，黏黏糊糊纠缠了无数次，但宁次从没有把婚姻，把未来混进床笫之语，这也是鹿丸的底线。

他奢求了近乎一生的感情，不允许任何人，哪怕是宁次拿来狎谑。

他重新反抗起来，合拢的双手准备结印，却被白眼早一步洞悉。

八卦六十四掌轻易封锁了鹿丸体内查克拉流向，然后保持以结合状态，被宁次抱进卧室。

男人脱掉了他剩余的衣物，并解开自己身上的武道服，用腰带缠住他的眼，碎掉的衬衫塞住他的嘴。

他听到男人用最悲伤的语气说着最强硬的话，“你走不了了。”

来不及细品其含义，鹿丸被侧躺着进入，已经撑到西瓜大小的肚子垂在床垫，随抽插上下小幅度摇晃，原先不太明显的腹肌此刻也被撑开，白皙的肚皮甚至能看到青红的血管。

“呜呜……呜嗯……”

鹿丸被绑着，看不见也说不出话，只知道肚子越来越涨，后穴越来越热，他第一次这样害怕，那个反复占有他的人是如此陌生，他甚至产生了被强暴的错觉。

恐惧让他体温降低，手脚冰凉，肠道却因水份流失和硬物摩擦而持续高温。

被生生干出高潮后，鹿丸在快感中失声痛哭，最后彻底停止思考。

看着床上的人不再反抗，宁次单方面认为对方终于想通，愿意接受自己。他魔怔地盯着鹿丸足有四个月大小的孕肚，穴道里的性器硬得发疼。

宁次亲着鹿丸的脸颊，这张嘴得了空闲，总要吐出剜人心肺的话语。

他们兴趣相似，身体契合，本就应该在一起。为什么要选择其他人？有什么是他给不来而别人能给的？

男人粗糙的手掌在圆滚滚的肚皮上来回抚摸，入手柔软细腻，被汗水淋得微微发亮，顶端还有个小巧的肚脐眼，令人爱不释手。

他不断深入浅出，捣得肉穴白沫翻飞，里里外外都是精液的味道。他还在鹿丸每一寸肌肤上都留下宣誓主权的吻痕，大腿根部更是掐咬遍布。

鹿丸被拉扯着换了无数个姿势，最后坐在男人胯上，双手扶着肚子，半胁迫地踮起屁股。

在身处下位的宁次眼中，简直一道绝妙的风景。

浓厚的精液不断喷溅于肠壁，借由吸水珠的缝隙，流进前所未有的深处。

鹿丸的穴夹着珠子和性器，红得滴血，摸上去触感如蚌，柔软滑腻，收紧穴口的模样像个守财奴，不肯丢掉任何宝贝。

宁次记不清在他身体里射了多少次，而那人又被他干到高潮，干性高潮多少次。等到拔出性器时，鹿丸双腿控制不住地细微颤抖，肉穴更是彻底敞开，比昨夜被双根肏入还要糟糕。

白色的精水和透明的珠子缺少堵塞后挣相挤出，排泄的快感又引得鹿丸小高潮一次。

宁次丢在半路的理智姗姗来迟，他摘了蒙在鹿丸眼睛上的布带，嘴里的衬衫，和手腕的领结。因为是丝织品，剧烈的挣扎并没有留下严重伤害。

“我……”

“啪——”

恢复自由的人二话不说，反手一巴掌抽在宁次脸上。

鹿丸瞪着猩红的眼睛，脸色是前所未有的冷峻。他从甜美柔软的蜜糖便成了阴寒刺骨的冰锥。

“日向宁次，我们结束了。”

他说。

上千万种负面情绪在他的身体里上演大崩溃，而本人的外表却平静无恙。

鹿丸撑起身体尝试离开，但操软的双腿根本支撑不起他的重量，膝盖直挺挺砸在床上，宁次伸手想去扶，却被他狠狠拍开，并发出歇斯底里的抗拒声，“别碰我！”

房间里的空气安静几秒，男人刚开口，又被打断。

“鹿丸我……”

“闭嘴！”

鹿丸瞳孔紧缩，他和宁次之间的问题一直很多，但都被他用喜欢和爱遮盖住，企图一叶障目。

现在，最后一根稻草落下来了，他的底线破了，再也不能平心静气讨论狗屎的床友协议了。

说到底，这件事只怪他自己，要得太多，自己又没能力承受。

人心不足蛇吞象。

今天他被撑爆了，也懂了。

不爱他的永远也不会爱他，到了恰当的时机结婚，再生几个孩子，年轻时的荒唐终究会随时间忘却。

鹿丸的心不大，一巴掌就能捧住，所以经不起折腾。

他玩不起，认输了。心就磨成粉末撒泥土里吧，也不想要回来了。

他试了几次，终于能扶着墙起身，这回宁次没有搭手，从衣橱里拿出一套干净整洁的衣服放在旁边，解开了他的穴道后，暂时退出了卧室。

鹿丸没有矜持，男人毁了他一身衣服，再还一件于情于理都正常。他穿戴好衣物，抖着膝盖踏出房门，男人已备好车马于门口。

“师傅，到南二街。”宁次对车夫嘱咐，“可以走慢点，不要太颠簸。”

等到鹿丸上车后，他像个做错事的孩子，攥着衣角，小心翼翼地询问，“到家后……可以给我打电话报平安吗？”

然而鹿丸只是抿着嘴，目视前方。

宁次也不强求，施展忍术跟在车后，偷偷用白眼确定对方平安上楼后，默默离开。

鹿丸躲在窗帘后，捂着嘴不停落泪。

他就是被这男人的温柔骗得一步一步深陷其中。他不懂，大家当初签的是你情我愿，拔屌无情的买卖，为什么对他要这样体贴。

如果没有多余的体贴，他也不会被今天的宁次吓到，也不会在底线突破后，像个闹脾气的小姑娘，搞得两人沦落到他日见面无言的地步。

这场激烈之最的情事消耗了他所有体力，强行回家已属透支。

放松戒备的鹿丸坐在地板上，合眼秒睡。

大概一个时辰后，长发男人造访公寓，他慎重地抱起想要呵护一生的人，送进浴室仔细清理淫秽，擦干身体，放入被窝，掖紧被角。

最后，反复犹豫，摘下了钥匙环里的一枚钥匙，轻轻放在玄关口。

临要关门前，男人又猛地掀开门，脱鞋疾步走进卧室，盯着那张睡眠里仍极度不安的脸，终究没舍得再亲一口。

抱着某种决心，他彻底离开。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词:  
日向宁次好他妈会撩一男的

04

宁次从军需署上交耗损兵器回来时，就发现暗部气氛不对，待命的忍者三三两两聚在一起，神色担忧。

“出什么事了？”他把回执单放佐助桌上，一双白眼逐个打量门外交头接耳的下属。

“昨天的五国座谈会。”

佐助拉开桌子的抽屉，还散发油墨香气的报纸放在桌上，“会谈有一条，为加强各国联系，五大村每村出一名特派使驻扎到其他忍村。”

“人质吗？”

“啊，利用好了也能当间谍。”佐助想到自家天真的火影，太阳穴一跳一跳得疼，“鸣人那家伙到现在还以为是普通的友好交流。”

“鹿……奈良会告诉他的。”

“但愿吧，你脸怎么了？”

虽然已经消肿，但佐助锐利如鹰的眼睛还是发现宁次的异样。

“无碍，有送火影楼的文件吗？我要去一趟。”

“那这份秋季防火备案书就有劳你了。”

宁次从暗部出来，途中遇到收摊晚了的早点铺，买了一屉笼包和米粥，提着沿南大街方向前行。

行政官和火影办公室都在火影楼三楼，他没敲开鹿丸办公室的门，只能去找鸣人。

七代火影十年如一日地对着成山的文件犯愁，门开时蓝汪汪的眼睛倏地亮起，瞧见白衣上忍后，失望地耷拉脑袋。

“什么嘛，是你。”

宁次把包子粥放会客用的茶几上，“奈良呢？”

“他请了半天假，下午来。”

想到昨晚离开前，男人惨遭蹂躏的身体，宁次皱眉，为自己草率归还钥匙而后悔。

“既然他不在，备案书——”

“漩涡鸣人瞧瞧你干的好事！”

人没到，声音穿透半个走廊，宁次维持起身的动作，眼见着裹着围脖戴墨镜的行政官冲进来，手里拿的报纸毫不客气地拍在火影脸上，怒火冲天。

“我昨天说没说过，这条约你不能答应？”

鹿丸脸色煞白，声音嘶哑，显然是抱恙卧床，看了晨报被自家火影气晕头，杀回战场。

鸣人挠挠金发，“我觉得挺好的呀，加强各村子团结。以前就是交流少了，才会遇事独善其身。”

他又举了几个例子，“比如我们当年中忍考试那会儿，要是村子里有个砂隐村的人，是不是就能识破大蛇丸诡计？砂隐那边有我们的人，是不是两村联手救下我爱罗的父亲？”

任职这么多年，鸣人也不再是个鲁莽的小白，说起话头头是道，鹿丸这边气血上涌的劲儿过了，身体像在车轮下咕噜一晚，没散架就不错了，再加上空腹低血糖，头晕耳鸣。

宁次看准时机，打开本就是为鹿丸买的早餐，料定那人不会拿重要公务赌气。

果然，行政官大脑供氧不足，说不过火影后，大马横刀坐进沙发，摘了口罩，咕噜咕噜喝下稍凉的米粥，并撂狠话，“等我吃饱再听你那些缺心眼的言论。”

为了方便进食，鹿丸把脖子的围巾稍松了些，修长的脖子密密麻麻的吻痕，嘴角也被咬破，溅到包子的汤汁时，会嘶啦地抽气。

宁次就坐在对面，目光柔软得像个老母亲，偶尔偷偷递个餐纸，不敢言语唯恐引火上身，被那人赶出去。

热食下肚，鹿丸白皙的脸蛋多了点血色，他抹抹嘴巴，像个趾高气昂的大公鸡，重新开始理论。

条约的事宁次有所了解，在他看来使用得当完全是把利器。然而这件事，鹿丸态度少有的强硬，就差把火影脑壳撬开，直接往脑灰质里写命令。

隐约得，宁次觉得鹿丸在忌惮什么，言语犀利却仍有所回避，他是个识趣的人，收拾了桌上残羹剩饭，主动告辞。

虽然两人全程无交流，但从结果上看，鹿丸还是吃了自己的饭，这对于“崩溃”后的首次见面来说，颇为欣慰。

不出任务，宁次的工作时间较为自由，他完成规定的巡逻，处理了手头的报告，就能离开。

在最初达成床伴协议时，他是设想过分手后的，当时觉得，再糟不过回到原点。但真走到这步，才知道没那么简单。

巴掌落脸上时，他没想有辱尊严啊没面子之类，反倒是鹿丸抱着膝盖缩成一团，哭不敢流泪，疼又不能出声的模样绞碎了他的心脏。

那人把身体交给他，应该是信任他的，但他却逆着那人意愿，撕毁了漂亮的翅膀，吃掉了鲜嫩的血肉。

宁次正式拒绝了日足安排的相亲，他更正自己先前的话，“我有喜欢的人，但我做错了很多事，现在我要用正确的方法，正式地追求他。”

他的手摸着胸口，掌心是跳动的心脏。

是的，他早该这么做了，在产生交集的那晚，亲吻那人眉宇的时候，他就该说，“我喜欢你，可以追求你吗？”

如果真那么做了，鹿丸是什么反应？会冷静地分析利弊，还是红着脸躲进被里装傻，这些都不得而知。

宁次在祠堂跪到膝盖发麻，闻讯赶来的雏田左右斡旋，第三天才拿到钥匙，把人搀扶出来。

宁次心里明镜，叔父暴怒不在他相亲，而是出柜。

日足始终对侄儿觉得亏欠，宁次少年时也曾说过，分家的孩子注定是分家，所以他认为侄儿不留子嗣是心结未开的表现。

本以为关个几天能敲醒对方，人出来第一句话，把老爷子气进医院。

他说，“您晚了十年。”

禁闭的日子里，宁次吹灭了蜡烛，在黑暗里默默翻数着他和鹿丸的点滴，当初小小的情愫不知不觉已经壮大成怪物，从心房开始，蚕食他的身体。

“这两天父亲那边我照顾，哥哥你暂且不要露面了。”

“有劳大小姐。”

这件事被视为禁忌，宅子里的所有人都被封口，宁次倒不觉得什么，喜欢一个人怎么能算丑事。

他在井野的花店里，买了与自己不相称的玫瑰，带着忐忑的心，在休息日的下午，敲开鹿丸家的门。

那句迟到十年的话终于说出口。

“我喜欢你，可以追求你吗？”

鹿丸的一觉睡得极不安生，梦境中他陷入泥潭，宁次伸手搭救，结果却被一起拉进深渊。

他起床一身清爽时，暗叹男人还是来了。对出现在玻璃桌上的钥匙，也就没那么震惊。

至于送还的钥匙，是不是可以理解为，对方同意了解除床伴协议，和平分手呢？

给鸣人打电话请半天假后，鹿丸站在浴室的镜子前，看着眼窝青黑，眼皮红肿的自己，脱掉睡衣，从脖颈到胸膛，再到腰窝和大腿，吻痕与指痕交错覆盖肌肤上。

他轻轻用指腹碰了碰一处牙印，微微刺痛。

浑浑噩噩踏出浴室，鹿丸去玄关取了今日早报。

他的后穴连带着小腹还在钝痛，不能站不能坐，勉强侧躺在床。

咖啡煮好后，他端着杯子钻卧室，拉开窗帘缓慢地阅读报纸。

昨天心血来潮，他莫名想见宁次，会议结束的采访便没有参加。缺少行政官做挡风板的火影就是个大嘴巴，在记者居心叵测的套话下，什么都往外掏。

看清头条内容后，鹿丸干了一壶咖啡，套上衣服忍着酸痛准备出门。

还好天气转冷，出门围巾口罩并不惹眼。

他对着镜子前后打量，一双黑亮的眼睛哭睡后布满血丝，水肿得像烂掉的杏子。

无奈，出门行装又多了个墨镜。

交换使者是国家相互制约的必要手段之一，其中优劣他都清楚，全盘否定太武断，细节上有待商榷。鸣人提前公开自己赞成的意向，这会使得接下来的讨价还价格外被动。

“漩涡鸣人瞧瞧你干的好事！”

身体不适也占部分原因，鹿丸鲜少地发了火，一脚踹开火影办公室的门，没力气挥拳头，他只能拿手里的报纸砸人。

等到看清会客沙发的身影，他眼皮猛跳，一遍遍告诫自己，你已经和他断开关系了，无视就好。无视就好。

鸣人这些年在大环境帮衬下，学了不少虚与委蛇，鹿丸肚子里只有黑咖啡，一时竟拿不下傻白甜。最讨厌的是，屋内第三人还摆起吃食，是他常吃的早餐摊的包子。

行政官优点之一就是分得清轻重缓急，他们确实处于刚解除床伴关系的尴尬期，但把火影教育明白更重要。

鹿丸吧唧吧唧吃着包子，被咬破的舌头碰哪都疼，于是暗中决定，只要混蛋张嘴说一句话，一个词，他就赶人。

气人的是，宁次全程无言，末了还十分懂空气地自动消失，好像他大老远从暗部来这里，就是为了送一趟早餐。

宁次走后，有些话鹿丸也能说开了，“鸣人，你知道条约颁布后，第一个遭殃的是谁吗？”

“特派使地位不低于第二领导梯队，怎么能叫遭殃？”

“五大国互不联系了上百年，突然丢个外人进去，那就是水入油锅，不炸也容不下。”鹿丸点了根烟，“从村子角度，送人出去利大于弊，那被送去的人你有想过会怎样吗？”

举手投足时刻被提防，融入不了任何圈子，却还要被迫参与各个圈子，远离家乡，联系亲朋还会被怀疑偷递情报，生命也时时堪忧，毕竟当地村子没理由花费人力物力去营救个外人。

“那……我们把防范措施写进条约里，比如接纳方需确保特派使生命安全什么的，不就解决了？”

“你还知道？”行政官掸掉烟灰，“本来我们是有机会提意见的，但你被人套话同意了，你的建议不再具备重视价值。”

终于知道自己错在哪里，鸣人捂着脸哀嚎地倒在桌上，“呜呜、天，鹿丸我对不起你。”

吃了些食物，鹿丸精神状态好很多，“你应该对不起日向。”

“日向？宁次吗？为什么？”

“因为他将会是第一批特派使。”

辛辣带涩的白雾在室内缥缈着，即将燃尽的烟卷发出红亮的火光。

宁次身份得当，侦查能力一流，还有分家封印，死后不用担心白眼外流，是个比宇智波佐助性价比还要高的先锋队。

好吧，最后他还是藏了私心。

在座谈会分发的法案草稿上初见[驻村特使]体系时，他就知道宁次是绝佳人选，就算把人藏起来，火之国大名也会钦点，毕竟那人的能力和身世特性早在中忍时期就被广为人知。

做不到避免，至少鹿丸希望能多争取一些待遇，让那人过得相对舒坦。

接下来两天，他亲自坐镇外交部，从公关到外交，尽可能为明年开春的座谈会争取话语权。

忙碌奔波了数个工作日，总算能喘息的人窝在家中沙发，双腿惬意地搭在茶几上，一包烟一本书，准备悠闲过一天。

然而他注意力并不在字上。

鹿丸望着窗棂已经发呆半个小时，夹在手上的烟卷燃尽后，烟灰自动掉落，才烫回神。

他在想宁次。

这段时间，那人就像蒸发一般，再没出现在自己眼前。

虽然当初说完蛋了的是自己。鹿丸捂着额头想。

除了肉体关系，他们之间其他交集并不多。

“所以也就只有做爱了吗。”

为自己的可悲笑出声。没了心的肋骨空空荡荡，每次呼吸都能听到回响。

他碾灭烟头，也没了看书的心情，伏在抱枕上，感受着秋日阳光从玻璃射入的温暖，意识逐渐抽离。

昏昏欲睡的鹿丸是被门铃吵醒的，时间13:25，在第一次无视后，继续按动，笃定屋内有人。

一个很熟悉他作息的家伙。

他打着哈欠，慢慢走到玄关，“我家已经订过报纸了，传阅板也——”

那个在他脑袋里飞舞的一天的男人，抱着一大捧红到刺眼的玫瑰，站在门外。

“鹿丸，”他听到男人喊了自己名字，这是他们除床事外，第一次以名字称呼。

“我喜欢你，可以追求你吗？”

因为内容过于冲击，鹿丸甚至以为自己在幻听。

他像个傻子，张着打哈欠的嘴，蠢笨地问了句啥。然后那人耐心地重复了一遍。

我喜欢你。

只在梦里能听到的话。

“有病去治，没病就走。”

他平静地说，只有自己知道握着门框的手有多用力。

“我是认真的。”

“不，你是有病。”鹿丸一字一句，发音清晰，这是说给宁次听，也是说给自己听。“请你不要把补偿当成喜欢，我是个成年男人，我们之间也只是你情我愿的协议，我不会一夜之间崩溃成哭哭啼啼的女人，你也不会一夜之间变成爱我到死的痴情汉，懂？”

“我是真喜——”

“嘘，想好了再说。”鹿丸打断他的话，“我不信上床能上出来爱情。”

宁次抿着嘴，预想过对方不会轻易接受，却没成想如此困难，“你要怎样相信我没把补偿和喜欢混淆在一起？”

鹿丸指了指他，又指了指走廊，“带着完全称不上你的花，走人。”

“你没有回答我的问题。”

闻言，鹿丸嗤笑出声，他换了个站姿双手环胸，“那你倒是说说看，喜欢我什么，图我什么？”

走廊已经有其他住户听到声音，打开门缝好奇窥视，留给宁次的时间并不宽裕。

“喜欢一个人一定要图什么吗？”

“当然。不然你把心送出去，什么都拿不回来，身体里空掉的地方怎么办？”鹿丸神色只暗了瞬间，却被白眼精准捕捉到。

快要被淡忘的情敌重新出现在意识里，宁次这才想起来，横跨在他们之间的，本身就不是一次糟糕透顶的性爱和一段拔屌无情的协议，而是鹿丸爱得另有其人。

是因为你把爱都给了鸣人，从他那里却什么都得不到，所以才这样说吗。

宁次想。如果你心空了，我把我的给你。

打定主意，他言辞恳切，目光冷静，语气也坚定许多。

“我会让你明白的。”

“喊口号就别了，慢走不送。”

不留一丝情面，鹿丸关上门板。

处理黏糊糊的纳豆外交他很在行，核心要点就是当机立断。

宁次是个仁厚仗义的人，这点鹿丸早就知道，所以突然跑来说喜欢，他也能理解。这就好像有人要揍你，但巧合下救了你，于是你对他的好感模糊了他本身是要伤害你的事实。

宁次现在就是这样，因为伤了他，补偿心理作祟，何况肌肤相亲本身就容易产生假性爱慕。

突如其来的告白并没有打死鹿丸的理智，他很清醒，若图一时快意，接受了宁次，时间流逝磨灭了厮磨的暧昧，消耗了补偿心，他会发现，自己还是更爱鸣人。

拒绝，是有效防止二次受伤的最佳方案。

以他对宁次死板程度的了解，接下来那人会做很多自以为证明爱情的举动，而自己要做的，就是在看似甜蜜的糖衣炮弹里，保持镇定。

他回到客厅，躺进沙发，松鼠似得蜷成一团。

脑子拎得清清楚楚，心却幼稚可笑地胡闹。

原来那双眼睛在告白的时候，真的会闪闪发亮啊。像有碎钻和星屑。玫瑰花也有点犯规了吧……妈的，脑子转那么快干嘛、傻点不好吗。

隔天，工作日起床，鹿丸兔子精附体般，有点风吹草动就四处张望，整个人神经到极点。

宁次会出现在哪里？门口送我上班，还是直接办公室送早餐？

为了有回绝的理由，他破天荒在家里煮了面条和鸡蛋，吃饱才出门，开门时也小心翼翼，怕碰到什么彩蛋拉花玫瑰雨。

结果一整天，都没等到信誓旦旦要证明的人。

妈的，猪蹄子。

虽然被强势追求很麻烦，放鸽子更让人失落好吗。  
•人来了，带着暗部经费报销单。

第三天，是大名府与暗部的续约协议。

第四天，鹿丸需要某次暗部行动证明，看见长发白衣的上忍，掀了桌子，“暗部就剩你一个人了？”

宁次微微点头，“嗯，只有我一个。”

此后，行政官和暗部的沟通桥梁成了仅限一人通行的窄路，还有关卡检查，非特定人无法使用。

更令人头大的是，有鹿丸出席的场合，安保小队也必定有其身影，记者会，招待会，军事会，经贸会……后期，他拿到保卫名单，甚至懒得看，负责人那栏肯定写着日向宁次。

他曾经试图爆发，但佐助眼皮都没抬，“暗部缺人啊。”

缺人你在火影这儿喝个鬼的下午茶。

这种情况持续了半个月，就在鹿丸已经习惯他的暗绑cp是宁次时，对方变路数了。

那天秋高气爽，万里无云。

宁次捧着任务寮近三十年的任务单，说准备统计一份居民任务意向表，以便暗部更好掌握木叶村情况。

鹿丸看着不停往他办公室运的麻袋，内心是草泥马式崩溃。

我理解你想找理由见我，能不能别以增加我的工作量为前提？

好在那人有良心，只是借他地盘放资料。

任务单这类东西属客户隐私，不能私带回家，而暗部除了佐助有间当做资料库的办公室，其余都被打通，做成训练场，据说是迈特凯当年带头提议。

有外派任务时，宁次就出门做任务，没任务他就到行政官办公室做意向表。

鹿丸看那人长腿长脚弓沙发里伏着身体趴茶几上委委屈屈，叫助手多备了个小办公桌，宁次见了笑而不语，大方地使用起来。

你妈的，到底谁攻略谁？

鹿丸中午时常忘记吃饭，宁次也不提醒，跟着一起认真工作，肚子饿得咕噜咕噜也不挪屁股。

“喂日向，吵死了。”

“那你要去吃饭吗？”

“我还有工作。”

“我也有工作。”

日。

鹿丸摔了笔，穿上外套出门吃饭，宁次见状，紧跟着走出去。

他们去的火影楼食堂，鹿丸点了碗咖喱饭，宁次也点了和他一样的，结账时神奇地掏出火影楼工作人员的专属饭卡。

“你哪来的？”

“拿暗部食堂的餐券和鸣人换的。”

好小子，有备而来。

从那以后，他发现，自己去食堂，男人就去，自己不吃，男人就饿着。他总吃什么，男人就总吃什么，一连半个月咖喱饭，脸都吃黄了，还硬着头往嘴里塞。

最后男人赢了，看不下去的鹿丸开始认真吃饭，蔬菜绘味增汤烤鱼和米饭。

如果那家伙是要利用自己的同情心，那这场战争他赢了。

共事的第三周，鹿丸忍不住发问，“你没想过我会不管你死活吗？”

“你的身体都能坚持住，我为什么不能？”

“日向你到底想干什么？”摸不清对方路数的鹿丸有些焦躁。“这些单子最多一个半月统计完，你不可能道德绑架我一辈子。”

“一个半月足够了。”宁次说。

鹿丸起初没懂，等到那人完成工作，搬离办公室的中午，他习惯性起身去食堂，才明白自己作息早在无形中变了。

“那又怎样。”

他嘴硬地嘟囔，身体诚实地去食堂点了份猪肉定食。

木叶入冬不久便下了场雨夹雪，冰碴子似得雨点吧嗒吧嗒往地上砸，又硬又凉。

下班时雨势转急，耳畔还有轰隆雷声，不想和同事挤在门口等雨，鹿丸回到办公室，选择继续工作。

办公室因阴雨天早早点了灯，感受不到窗外亮度变化的行政官猛一抬头，时钟已指向数字9。

冬雨仍在下，闪电后是震耳欲聋的雷鸣。

硬着头皮下楼，他看到门口还有一位逗留的身影，奇怪的是对方手中有把雨伞。

看清那人身份后，鹿丸头疼起来，“你在这里做什么？”

宁次撑开伞，歪头看了看紧密的雨帘，“我以为很明显。”

“那你有没有猜到我会拒绝？”

“为什么拒绝？感冒是件麻烦事吧。”

被噎住的鹿丸缓慢挪到白衣人身边，钻进伞下，提着裤脚踩入雨中。

“你等了多久？”

“重要吗？”

“你的权限不是可以直接上楼找我吗？”

“这样才能显得我更可怜。”

“……”

不同于梅雨，冬雨阴寒硬冷，潲风吹进来的雨丝也带着凛冽的寒意。鹿丸靠近男人的胳膊，安心的体温隔着衣料传来，暖得他心底热乎乎。

宁次继续他[一个人的暗部]，鹿丸也快习惯了这位背后灵。摸不透套路，索性不摸，是工作少了还是睡饱了，非要格外关注那人不可。

话是如此，在超市巧遇时，他仍忍不住加以揣测。

看出鹿丸的疑惑，宁次弯起软软的白眼，浅笑道，“我总不能24小时蹲超市只为等你吧。”

“真的不是故意的？”

“真的。”

鹿丸狐疑，怎么看怎么觉得这人居心叵测。

但既然相遇，宁次便不可能放过他，推着购物车大尾巴似得跟在鹿丸身后。

“你要买什么？”

“嗯……牙膏毛巾之类的。柔顺剂也没了。”

都是些日常用品。

因为宁次对这方面很熟悉，走到最后，两人位置交换，变成了鹿丸在后面游手好闲，宁次在前挑选商品。

高马尾上忍一遍漫不经心地推车，一遍偷瞄走在前面的男人。

“薰衣草和柠檬，你要哪个味道。”宁次在生活区停下脚步，扭头询问。

目光对上后，鹿丸不自觉挠挠脸，“薰衣草，我家以前就用这个，你知道的。”

“但是今天柠檬味买一赠一比较划算。”

闻言，鹿丸身体向前探了探，看清价钱后苦恼起来，“确实如此……但我没用过柠檬味，好闻吗？”

“有点膻，闻久了还可以。”

“哦，交给你吧。我对这玩意要求不高。”鹿丸注意到男人目光始终凝在自己脸上，“怎么了？”

“我们这样很有真实感。”

“真实感？”

“柴米油盐的真实感。”

宁次没说全，但鹿丸已经懂了，他们的言行像极了一对添置家当的新婚夫妇。

见鹿丸没有回应，男人眉宇略带担忧，语气慎重，“这样会让你感到困扰吗？”

“嗯？买东西吗？又不是真住一起。”

听到这样的答案，宁次漂亮的白眼暗了暗，掉转车头去了隔壁货架，“我们看毛巾吧。”

男人的态度鹿丸看在眼里，之后挑选其他物品时，也没先前那般兴致勃勃，说的话也不多，这让鹿丸内心莫名愧疚。

“这样就齐了吧？”

宁次扫视鹿丸的手推车问道。

“啊、差不多。”鹿丸瞥了眼旁边的手推车，与自己满满当当相反，里面只装了最初巧遇时看到的味增。

他摸了摸鼻子，又不好意思地咳嗽两声，“日向你准备买什么？”

“你感兴趣？要一起吗？”

“我没唔……也不是不可以陪你、毕竟帮了大忙。”

鹿丸越说声音越小，他窘迫地看眼宁次，却发现对方全身冒着小花花，多云转晴。

显然，擅长家务煮菜的宁次要比鹿丸熟悉这座超市，他领着人从生活区逛到食品区，再到蔬果区，购物车越来越满。

因为鹿丸十分在意口味不同但热量相同的薯片，站立在货架中间不走动，差点被推着购物车玩耍的小孩撞到。

他只觉手腕一热，然后砸进更热的怀抱里。

“小心。”

鹿丸摸着手腕刚刚与男人接触的皮肤，略带迟疑地点点头。

结账时，他排在后面。

看着对方从车里拿出一杯杯泡面，鹿丸心底不禁感叹，这人也是会吃没营养的速食食品啊。

男人要了两个环保袋，购物车推到过道外侧，背对着收银台挑挑拣拣，鹿丸结完账，收好小票，提着袋子想在离开前道个谢，结果那人递来一包塞得鼓鼓的环保袋。

“给你。”

“诶？”

透过半透明的袋子，鹿丸隐约能分辨出里面装的是自己先前看到的速食品，还有一些半成品便当和饼干。

“这些都是简单处理就能吃的东西，虽然我不赞同高油高盐高糖，但适应你的需求更重要。”

鹿丸木然地接过沉甸甸的袋子，好像也在自己身上看到了，和宁次一样的，不停往外飞舞的小花花。

回过神来，他已经坐在家里。

面对两提购物袋，鹿丸疯狂揉搓自己的头发，最后倒进沙发，放弃思考。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词:  
演播厅，办公室

05

步入十二月份后，木叶彻底冷起来。

鹿丸围着宁次织的围巾，捧着宁次送的暖手袋，麻木地站在电视台演播厅外，等待接下来的宁次专场暗部。

妈的，都王者了还装什么青铜。

他苦思不解男人有这手段当初怎么把鸣人放跑。

暗部护卫队清场完毕，领头意外的是寒冬也不屈不挠露肚脐的佐井。

“日向呢？”

“出任务了。”

“这么冷的天？”

“不然？”佐井甩出墨水，按照楼层横剖图分配超兽，“你怎么了？问出这种话。”

“……什么话？”

“小姑娘惦记心上人的话。”

白面皮的忍者眼珠子向右转动，玩味地摸着下巴，“暗部现在可热闹了。大家都好奇，日向在耍什么局。”

鹿丸紧了紧怀里的暖手袋，老神在在，“你猜到了？”

“还差点。”佐井兴致盎然，一脸探究。

“那加油。”

行政官离开得不紧不慢，让人看不出深浅。

有时，鹿丸会想，还好招惹的是宁次。

性格稳重，做事熨帖，追求的方式不花哨也不轰动，平淡稳进，如一泓溪水，不知不觉就流进心窝里。

这对本就暗生情愫的他来说，简直灾难。

鹿丸越感觉被爱，就越烦躁。怕自己失心疯，从了那人，若干年后，时间带走一切，当初的追求者认清了补偿的本质，向他道歉，请求离开。

他心不在焉地接受主持人访谈，眼角瞥到摄影师身后，原本属于佐井的位置被一抹白色替代。

是刚回来吗？鹿丸想，外面还在下雪呢。

录制结束，和工作人员程序化相互道谢后，他走到男人身旁，果然，肩膀和头发都是湿湿的。

他把人拉到一间闲置的演播室，问了最初的问题，“日向，你做这些，到底图我什么。”

“你今天很好看。”

宁次避开问题，专注地看着他，眉眼是温润的笑意。

为了上镜，鹿丸被节目组的化妆师花了淡妆，漫长的访谈录制让粉底又油又花，实在称不上好看。

鹿丸翻个白眼，“不要在我身上浪费时间了。”

“真的很好看。”

“说人话。”

“我想亲你。”

鹿丸被一记直球砸懵，偏偏男人语气不含一丝狎昵成分，认真得像在学校背诵苦无抛掷回归方程。

“我不答应呢？”

“忍着。”

鹿丸咬着嘴唇死死地盯着男人纯良温顺的脸，牙根发痒，迫切需要些皮肉以外的东西啃噬。胸腔里，恶劣的破坏欲在鼓动，在叫嚣，唆使他撕掉那副三好学生的皮囊。

于是，他抬起手，揽住宁次的脖颈，将涂了一层润唇膏，闪亮饱满的唇瓣贴了上去。

剩下的事不用他做，另一位会主动代劳，撬开他的牙齿，吮吸他的舌头，分食草莓味的唾液。

宁次用的力道很大，像个强取豪夺的土财主，衔着柔软的舌头往自己领地带，带进来就不放走。

鹿丸受不了他这么用牙齿摩挲，撑着男人鼓鼓的胸肌要推，两人分开时，舌头还连着涎水。

他们只停顿少许，又黏合到一起。

这次宁次把他的上半身顶到墙上，双手紧紧搂住窄细的腰，贴着对方胯骨，从软到硬全都压在那人小腹上，逼着早在床上被操开了的人双腿打颤。

鹿丸被吻得颠三倒四，勉强抓住一丝清明，侧开头喘息，宁次又追上来，一口咬住他的下唇，把人扯回来继续亲吻。

空气愈发燥热，上升到顶点时，断崖式停止了，只剩下低微的喘息声。

鹿丸倚靠着贴了吸音材质的墙壁，胸膛上下浮动。男人还维持着搂抱的动作，弓着脊背，头枕在他的肩膀上，炙热的呼吸飘进半开的衣领，撩得人心里发痒。

他不自觉扭了扭脖子，捆在腰上的手臂勒得更紧。

“别动……”宁次声音低沉嘶哑。

鹿丸舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，嗤笑出声。

“你完了。”

男人并不否认，几个深呼吸后，松开双手，帮他整理压皱的衣服，“我看了你的行程单，一会儿还要去新成立的图书馆剪彩，你就穿了这么点儿吗？”

还有你送的围巾和暖手袋，丢在演播厅。

鹿丸没说，折回门口，将门牌下的滑轨拨到[使用中]，然后反锁。

“你还有四十分钟。”他指节分明的手提着底摆，稍一用力，脱去了套头毛衣。

“我不——”

“嘘。你要明白……”

宁次看到那张被唾液浸湿，如同淋了樱桃酱的唇肉微张，“是我想要你。”

语毕，得到最高恩准的男人再度攫住裹了糖衣的嘴。

扎进裤腰里的衬衫被抽出，纽扣也一颗颗被解开，勉强恢复神智的白眸再度染上情欲。

鹿丸笑着闭上眼，任由男人把他压在墙上，抽开皮带，探寻深处的洞穴。

你完了，我也完了。

鹿丸咬住手指，眼底混沌着晦涩的情绪，觉得世上再找不出第二个像他这样恶劣肮脏的人类，看见美好的东西就想把它毁掉。

两个月不曾使用的入口紧闭干涩，宁次把手指塞进上面那张花蜜与刀子并存的嘴巴，确保手指均匀沾满液体后抽出，再去搅和下面那个只有蜜糖的小嘴。

鲜明的进入感令人抓狂，尤其被掐着弹软的臀肉，身体一点点放下，抵在穴口的肉茎就这么一寸寸埋入，从圆润上翘的茎头到最宽的冠肉，然后是充血的柱体，最后停止在热乎乎的囊球上。

“可以吗？”宁次再度确认道。

“少说话多做事。”鹿丸手捧着男人脑后，再度黏腻地亲吻，双腿主动缠上对方的腰背，将全身重力压在交合处。

我活该下地狱，他想，动作却不见悔改之意。

他绷紧大腿内侧肌肉，小幅度地摇晃屁股，勾得男人手臂涨起青筋，捏握着他的胯骨，死命地顶撞，似把人做进墙里那般用力。

初步投入使用的肉穴还很脆弱，经不起冲刺级别的刺激，鹿丸夹着屁股想躲，无奈身子悬空，缺少着力点。

前列腺被狠狠顶弄后，小腹盘踞的快感全顺着脊髓上了头，他索性放开身体，尽可能地容纳那根粗壮的性器。

生嫩的肠肉柔软谄媚，层层叠套，绞在肉茎上不留一丝缝隙，又像吸饱水的海绵，轻轻一顶就能挤出粘稠的汁液。

宁次怀里像抱了团棉花，蓬松甜美，叫人疯狂。

演播厅隔音绝佳，淫乱的肉体拍打声清晰无回音，亮度也是全方位无死角的级别，等到鹿丸受不了软了腰，向后靠在墙上时，受各种灯光垂爱，无论是肏红的穴还是流水的性器都照的清清楚楚，甚至包括被操翻出来的，粉白的肠肉随那人呼吸而收缩的全过程。

宁次的每一次挺身，都能把好听的声音从那人嘴里撞出来，于是他更加不留情，从脖颈到乳尖，尽情满足口腹之欲。

鹿丸靠着墙无处可躲，双手脱力地搭在男人肩膀上，食髓知味地迎合冲撞，性器摩擦在男人腹部，硬得发烫。

他急促地喘着，目光游走在吊顶天花板和汗津津的肉体之间，撩起那人乌黑的长发，此刻已分不清哪部分是雪花融化，哪部分是汗水打湿。

“唔嗯……宁次射进来。”

倏地，天地倒转，鹿丸整个人被压在背景板上，猛烈抽插的凶物在淫汁横流的甬道里畅通无阻。

失去自控的男人只知道重复他的名字，啃噬他的皮肉，低吼着把白浊喷进他的身体。

鹿丸被高潮刺激得眼底蓄水，看着只为他疯狂的男人，像未开化的野兽，在他身体里肆虐，满足感油然而生。

瞧，他离不开我，也变不回人。

高潮过后，因快感战栗着双腿，终于被放落在地，挂在小腹的精液随动作流进卷曲的耻毛，与肛口边缘的液体汇合，煽情无比。

深陷自我厌弃的鹿丸合着未干的精水便准备系扣子。

纤长的睫毛还挂着泪珠，脸蛋却绷得紧紧的。

像个高傲又可爱的小公主。宁次漫无边际地想着。

把喜欢的东西推开，推远后又担心别人捡走，变着花样去确认那东西是否还属于自己，知道归属权没变后，又拿出一副我不要你随意的模样。

叫人生气之余，又十分心疼。

主动追求鹿丸以后，宁次不再害怕自己的心意被发现，看那人的目光也塞满爱意。很多曾经忽略的事情都轮廓清晰起来。

比如，鹿丸对他是有好感的，不然被自己欺负成那个样子，怎么还肯凑到他身边。

谈恋爱这种事，他不懂太多花样和浪漫，也学不来佐助教的要么黑深残要么傻白甜，能坚持至今，仅凭的也只是这一点点盲猜的自信。

但他想不通，这人到底经历过什么才那么缺乏安全感。

宁次面带忧愁，见鹿丸提上内裤，粘稠的精液在布料上印出一滩水渍。

冬季服装较厚，痕迹可以遮盖，气味无法隐藏。

“我出去找些纸巾，你在这里等我。”

“不用。鸣人不去，我致辞时没人站身边。”

“那合影，剪彩呢？”

“木叶的行政官很忙，不可能陪他们走完所有流程。”

待到两人面色潮红，衣衫整理妥当时，宁次抿着笑意，捏了捏鹿丸耳垂上的银制耳钉，又帮人梳起散开的黑发。

时间还有剩余，他牵着那双细瘦的手，把人轻轻拉过来，在嘴上不轻不重地嘬了一口。

鹿丸躲开，“我这不是答应你。”

“我知道。”

“我也打算没答应你。”

“好。”

“今天的事你要当做没发生。”

“嗯。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“你为什么不生气？”

“生气能让你喜欢我吗？”

“……啧。”

宁次不明白这人为什么爱和他较劲。

事实证明，只要荒唐了一次，就会有第二次，第三次和无数次。

鹿丸半躺在自己办公桌上，衣衫大开，腰部以下悬空，双腿紧夹着男人精壮的腰身，唇齿间是收不住的呻吟声。

男人的热气喷洒在耳边，“别叫太大声，你知道这楼总有几个门锁拦不住的人。”

“……知道你还、还敢做……”

鹿丸被顶得闷哼，视线飘到男人藏在黑发里，穿在发炎红肿的耳垂上，闪着光亮的医用钢钉。

就是这东西，把他弄到如今在自己办公室大开双腿的地步。

早先，他还是个正经伏案工作的行政官，门被狼敲开也仍专心工作。

然后狼可怜兮兮地说耳洞疼。

“我让你扎的吗？发炎去医院，别找我。”

“可你更有经验。”

闻言，他下意识摸了摸自己的耳钉，犹豫片刻，还是担心占了上风，放下笔走出办公桌。

等到小心翼翼地扒拉开碎发，他发现肿胀的耳垂不仅渗血，还异常地烫手。“你沾水了？”

“有可能。”

“去买药膏。”

有备而来的狼从衣袖里掏出药盒，向前一推，意图明显。

“自己涂。”

“后面涂不到。”

“白眼不是360°无死角吗？”

“我是残次品。”

“啧。拿来。”

最后还是给上了药，进了套。

鹿丸这边拿棉棒认真擦药，宁次在旁边认真撩火，俩人越靠越近，反应过来他已经抽了男人腰带，骑乘在男人小腹上了。

至于怎么从沙发转战到办公桌，就又是个旖旎色情的过程。

宁次比前几天要吃人的架势柔和了许多，但骨子里还是个一舌头舔掉一块肉的狼，勃发的性器一下一下地撞着甬道里的前列腺，把人撞得双手紧拉着桌子边缘，生怕顶倒了叠落的文件。

早先还拿着炮友的皮相互遮掩时，他们不会想着把情事拿到工作场景里，现在耳目所触的都是阳光下的台面。

走廊有行色匆匆的同僚，隔壁有脑子天真的火影，窗户也随时会被不长眼的暗部打开跳进来，尤其身上的人还一直强调自己是个有死角的残次品，鹿丸被寻求刺激的本性和理智双重鞭挞，身体覆上一层薄汗。

“哼嗯……慢点、我吃不下那么多……”

“慢了被发现也无所谓吗？”

鹿丸不再说话，哼着被操出来的奶音，后穴越绞越紧，像块用情欲熬至烂熟的桃子，躺在水果罐头里，供人翻动挑选，衔出鲜嫩的一块送入口中。

拿着筷子的男人显然懂得如何最大程度食用这罐美味，硬挺的性器直奔肉穴深处，捣得又快又猛，几下就把白嫩的身体肏到泛红。

“宁次……唔嗯……我快到了……”

不说还好，说完鹿丸腹前汩汩流水的肉茎就被握住上下撸动。男人的手因练拳缘故，粗糙带茧，附了雷电似，摸哪儿哪儿爽，前后夹击很快就把人榨出来，乳白色的液体溅了两人一身。

绵软的呻吟断在鹿丸口中，他低喘着，看清男人半裸的胸膛上挂着的精水，脸蓦地红了。

宁次放缓动作，等待怀中人平稳气息。

他咬了咬鹿丸耳垂上的银制耳钉，“能送我一副吗？”

“这就是你的目的？”

“嗯。”

“消肿再说。”躺在桌上的人模棱两可道，眉眼透着高潮后特有的慵懒媚意。

估摸着人歇好了，宁次扛着两条长腿重新进攻，动作也不再游刃有余，狰狞的凶器又硬又热，鹿丸觉得自己是块黄油，被捅得不断融化，最后化成一滩。

结束后，他开窗通风时，听到宁次问，“这次算数吗？”

“不算。”

“是不是只要我坚持得足够久，你总有一天会相信我是认真喜欢你？”

“……或许吧。”

鹿丸把人送走，倚在门板上沉默许久，回到桌前抽出一封赶在男人进门前藏起的信笺。

这是封命令实质大于建议的推荐信，内容简短，核心要点一句话，木叶的首位驻外使者必须日向宁次。

落款火之国大名。

有时候，有些决定，命运早就帮你做好了。

每年正月，木叶的领导层都是轮流休息的。

火影肯定要和他的宇智波先生恩恩爱爱，轮到鹿丸，则恰好和宁次同休。

往年，宁次回本家祭祖，他就躺在被炉里剥橘子看电视。等人回来，时间富裕就滚几天床单，不富裕就不见面。

大多数时候，他们聚在一起但各干各的。

鹿丸抽烟看书吃橘子，宁次整理家族的新年贺礼，明明签着床伴协议，日子过得像老夫老妻。

今天同往常一样，相同值班时间，相同休假时间，宁次依旧要祭祖，鹿丸依旧看电视，唯一的区别是两人从床伴变成追求关系。

“约会？”

正月值班期间，蹲在办公室铺满报纸的地板上烤年糕的鹿丸抬头，他看见男人的耳朵好了许多，至少颜色正常。

“严格来说是想和你过年。”

“你家呢？以前祭祖结束宗分族不是还要聚几天吗？”

“嗯……今年我出了点问题，不好露面。”是出柜的事情，宁次没说。

鹿丸也不是爱窥探隐私的人，他夹着烤脆的年糕翻个面，见人半天没继续，又重新抬头，“时间地点？你是在等我决定吗？”

原本准备了一肚子可怜话的宁次顿住，显然没料到在两人关系上始终推三阻四不作为的鹿丸能积极一把。

休息的前两天他们各自忙各自的，一个忙祭祖，一个忙睡觉。第三天宁次捧着一箱橘子来敲门，虽然不是元旦，还没出正月，两人在门口还是互道了声“新年快乐”。

一直到橘子吃饱，鹿丸才小老头儿似得裹着厚重的衣物出门。木叶的庆典已经结束了，火之国还有两天，他们坐火车中午就能到。

两人购票进站，等待火车的过程中，忘记带手套的鹿丸不断往掌心哈热气。细瘦修长的手，需要攥紧才能全暖到。

宁次见了，伸出双手，其实没把握对方肯让他暖手，然而鹿丸不仅会意了，还主动握住。

常年执笔的手要比勤于锻炼的手掌瘦一圈，也白一个色度，隔着寒气，宁次觉得温热的触觉并不真实。

他眼角的余光扫到鹿丸咬着嘴唇，黑眸一瞬不动地盯了自己，在车站男卫生间走出人时，把自己拖进空出的隔间，带门反锁。

宁次刚要询问，嘴巴就贴上了湿热柔软的唇瓣，一同卷入鼻腔的还有辛辣的烟草味。

“你……”他张了张嘴，喉咙渴得厉害。

“车来了。”鹿丸开门道，边走边拿拇指揩去嘴角亲吻过后的湿意，眸色深邃，烟草和水汽浸泡的声音沙哑又朦胧。

紧随其后的男人心脏漏跳半拍。

庆典人不少，小贩鼓足力气的叫卖声嘹亮，希望最后一笔挣得多些，街道张灯结彩，但烟花和街头表演结束了。

逛庆典，捣年糕，拜神社，就像两个普通情侣。

宁次站在台阶下，看鹿丸把硬币投入功德箱，拍手两次，难得认真地许愿，心里惴惴不安。

返程回木叶已经是黑天，他们完全可以留宿一晚，但鹿丸说来不及了。

宁次问什么来不及，却被踩着雪花和灯影的人推到岔路口，“你该回家了。”

转角的路灯从头顶打下，他看见鹿丸脸上细密的绒毛，和折射着光亮的瞳孔。

“你是不是有事？”

鹿丸却没有正面回答，垂着眉眼错开视线，自顾点了根烟，“回去吧。”

“明天还能见你吗？”

“……嗯。”

“那明天见。”

你明天不会想看见我的。鹿丸心底默默说。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词:  
宁次一觉睡醒发现自己号没了

06

位于南二街的单身公寓还维持离开前的模样，果盘里的橘子皮经过一天的搁置，散发着腐败的味道。

座机的留言键闪着红灯。

鹿丸按下按钮，去厨房倒了杯水。

“[留言两条]喂鹿丸吗？实在抱歉把你从休假里叫出来，又来工作了，明天火影楼见。嘟嘟……啊鹿丸，来不及了条约颁布后要做的事太多，我晚上直接去你家找你。”

留言播放完毕，屋内再度安静。

他喝着玻璃杯里的白水，眼睛盯着沙发旁的座机，内心卷起一阵苦涩。

墙上的钟表滴答滴答，火影如约抱着一大箱文件前来拜访。

“这是能拿出办公室的，剩下还有一些等明天你去楼里再看。”鸣人进屋说道，瞧见桌上的橘子，顺手拿来剥开塞进嘴里。“诶你白天去哪了？”

“……”

鹿丸咬着牙根，喝下去的冰水扎得他胃袋痉挛。

五大国春季座谈会将去年的各项草案全部规范化，其中一条便是五忍村互派使者驻扎到其对接忍村，加强村村合作团结，期限五年。

七代目席地而坐，手指捻着金黄色的刘海，“对了，宁次的事，真要那么做吗？”

与木叶对标的是雷之国·云隐村，首位特派驻外使是日向宁次。

鹿丸倚着流理台，无措地抓着杯壁，泛白的指尖不住地颤抖，“这是任务，他会接受。”

鸣人一愣，支吾半天想反驳，但自己的行政官话没错。他低下头沉闷地继续找材料。

两人忙到天际微亮，具体实施方案的雏形已经拟出来。

筋骨活动得嘎达作响的鸣人看了眼挂钟，“你要不睡会儿？”

“不用，直接去办公室，接下来才是硬仗。”

因为有鸣人提前拜访，他们赶在所有人上班前完成了准备工作，整个上午都在接连不断的约见中度过。

鹿丸刚把近五十份调动命令书交给佐助，日足在雏田的陪同下进了办公室。

为确保白眼作为木叶的财宝不被外村窃取，他还需要更详细地了解分家咒印，这也是他请老爷子过来的原因。

座谈会条约大部分都是常规指令，唯有宁次的事情十分棘手。怕鹿丸一人招架不住，鸣人也从隔壁过来帮衬。

“我不同意！”听完事情经过的日足差点摔了茶杯，怒气冲天，站在身后的雏田也微微蹙眉。

“这件事已经定了，我们只是通知您。”

鹿丸把桌上的卷轴往前推半寸，语气强硬。

“那也不行！你要分家，老夫再挑一个便是。”

“因为他是你侄子？”

鹿丸话说得很直白，也没留情面，两相僵持起来。

办公室的门响了。

宁次被告知有临时任务，到火影楼领取任务书，却未曾想在这里遇见叔父和堂妹，与之气势上针锋相对的，是昨天还和自己在一起的人。

鸣人用擅长的傻笑准备打圆场，被细微的叹息声按下，鹿丸清了清喉咙，缓慢起身。

既然不能避免，就让我看到最后吧。

他弯腰拾起茶几上的任务书，走到宁次面前，微微抬肘递了过去。

屋内此刻众人均屏住呼吸。

距离最近的雏田能清楚看到堂哥脸色越来越冷，他抖开卷轴一目十行，随后又合上，闭眼深呼吸，重新打开，完完整整，仔仔细细地再读一遍。

终于，男人抬头了。

他站在鹿丸面前，手腕一抖，一米长的任务书瀑布般拉开，任务内容，期限，执行者和任命者全部摊到明面。

“我问你，”寒意在雪白的瞳孔中蔓延，“这是你安排的？”

鹿丸双手环胸，语气不卑不亢，“上面有我签字。”

宁次的声音几乎是从牙根里磨出来的，“我在问，是你安排的吗？”

“没错。”

“你早知道。”不是疑问，宁次的语气很肯定。

“我早知道。”

鹿丸像个称职的复读机，面色平静得异常，没有丝毫解释的意向。只有他自己才清楚，身体里的翻江倒海。

或许在对方眼中，这就是一场上位者动用私权摆脱不合心意的追求者的诡计，他想，如果那人仍喜欢鸣人，自己又要多背一份厌恶。

想到已经无路可退，鹿丸反上前一步，勒紧颤抖的声带，

“后天出发，你可以离开了。”

他看见宁次的嘴张开一下，又闭上，两腮的肌肉绷紧，眼角血丝膨胀，像条搁浅的鲸。

但对方什么话都没说，攥着任务书离开。

关门时，螺丝在合页里剧烈晃动，门板被砸的声音极大，引得不少经过走廊的人驻足观望。

“为什么不说推荐信的事？”鸣人第一次见宁次摔门，怕是真的气到极点。

“说有什么用。”鹿丸看眼办公室的门，交接处的墙体也一并震裂了，“能改变他离开的事实吗？”

鸣人不同意地小声嘟囔，“至少会好受点吧。”

“他不需要。”

能一次性疼醒他，让他不再说什么喜欢我的胡话，这对他来说才是最好的。

鹿丸拾掇了碎成粉末的心情，装作无事发生的模样，再度面对这位上了年纪的日向家主，现在，他必须弄清楚关于白眼的全部，才能在那人发生不测时有效补救。

宁次带着怒气一路回家，脸上的寒意比冬雪都要凛冽。

任务书木制的卷轴已经被他捏断，纸卷也因大力抓握而留下扭曲的指痕。不这样宣泄，他怕自己会忍不住一拳揍到那人肚子上，打晕带回家。

对待鹿丸，宁次自认有什么给什么，揉碎了骨头命都能交出去。但人家不要，玩够了就撤退，仍是来时轻盈绰约，不像自己，腐烂成泥。

他咬着牙，拳头松了又紧。

过了少年气的男人试图控制自己情绪。

他不断告诫自己，对面的是奈良鹿丸，必须冷静，不然活埋了十年的爱真的会就此死去。

宁次往头顶浇了盆冷水，对着镜子深呼吸。

不要胡思乱想，认真地思考清楚他为什么时至今日才想把你调走，手段又如此费尽周折，只有这样你才能知道他脑子里盘算什么。

木盆里的水蓄满，他直接把脸浸泡在里面。

缺氧后的肺饥渴地获取着空气，因怒火而麻木的脑细胞也重新运转。

宁次坐在盥洗台沿，紧闭双眼，水流沿着鬓角划过下颚，滴在衣襟染出大片水渍。

某些模糊的东西逐渐清明。

为了理清头绪，他把湿发拢到耳后。

鹿丸不是个徇私舞弊的人，被调走完全因为自己是合理性下的最优解。

宁次手指一下一下敲着石台，心中串联着某些事情。

说到底，驻外条例这件事，鹿丸一开始的反应就不对劲。

他回忆着两人炮友协议撕掉后火影楼一见，鹿丸一边忙着和鸣人理论一边忌惮他的停留。

总不会那时起就猜到我要被献祭吧……宁次苦笑，笑着笑着手脚冰凉。那人想到了，从一开始就想到了。

若把知情作为前提，无论是电视台的事还是火车站的举动都耐人寻味起来。

鹿丸说过，他不信做爱能做出感情，但如果真的讨厌对方，肢体碰触是首要回避的行为。而他们在床上纠缠了五六年，宁次是怀藏着暗恋的小心思，那讲究理性的另一位呢？

是抱着怎样的心态和他耳鬓厮磨的？

送行那天，因接下来的五年未必有机会见面，包括迈特凯在内很多熟人都来告别，其中也有鹿丸。

两天不见男人脸色憔悴许多，眼角也微微水肿，精神状态萎靡，在人群后像个凑巧歇脚的路人。

无论他怎样极力隐藏身形，还是会被锐利的白眼揪出。

宁次拨开人群走到他面前，摊开掌心。

鹿丸疑惑地抬头。

“耳环。”

见人少有的愣神，宁次直接掰过对方颌骨，摘下了他右耳朵上银制的环形耳饰，“这个给我。”

宁次撩开头发，搭扣穿过新扎的耳洞，还残留着上一位主人体温的耳环就这么扣死，甚至没给对方夺回的余地。

鹿丸像只被灯晃了的鹿，呆在原地，说不出一句话，下意识揉了揉空掉的耳垂。

宁次的身影消失在木叶大门时，他还没有实质感，整个人都是浑浑噩噩的。

第二天坐在办公室里，目光从天花板到白墙，窗户到沙发，无意间瞥见佐助把属于那人的暗部面具收回仓库时，心才真正沉下去。

等到佐井把暗部出勤记录表送来，他鼻子一酸，才知道自己的缓刑到期了。

他眼神空洞，神情麻木地绕开佐井，走到隔壁，“鸣人，我今天请假。”

“诶？等会儿不是要开会吗？”

对请假原因，请假期限一概沉默，甚至没有穿外套，鹿丸攥着钥匙下楼，打卡，回家。

反锁了门，拔掉了电话线，戴着耳塞和眼罩，一个人钻进双人床里，希望这是场梦，可以醒来的那种。

他抱着枕头，独自承受迟来的悲伤。

很长一段时间，木叶的行政官都是戴着墨镜来上班的，阴雨天，加班夜，以至于不少人快忘了那双懒散的眉眼原先是什么模样。

他就像个蚕，用密实的线，以闷死为目的，一层又一层裹住发霉的心脏，拒绝医治。

佐井终于猜出这两人的戏码，却欢快不起来，他开始翻小说，有异地恋桥段的，就留下来，攒到一起给行政官送去。

如今，他在各忍村联合举办的上忍特训营里，很幸福。

为期半年的特训营结束时，会组织邀请各忍村的人观摩切磋，友谊比赛大家都清楚和过家家无异，去了就等于浪费时间。

鸣人走不开，佐助没兴趣，于是把人亲手送走的鹿丸，也就肩负了再把人领回来的任务。

看着自己顶头上司，行政官眼里出现了一个工具人不该有的鄙夷和嫌弃。

顺便一提，砂隐村的对接村子是木叶，手鞠可能是五个倒霉蛋里最美滋滋的一个，明明是驻外特使，她硬生生活出了走亲戚窜门子的味道。

得知鹿丸要出行，她特地申请同行，因特派使无故不得回村，只有五国联合性质的活动上，才有见老乡的可能性。当然，我爱罗三天两头拜访木叶属个别现象。

特训营在土之国边境，是个环境恶劣天气多变的地方。

鹿丸站门口签了出席表，顺带扫眼其他村子参与率，凄惨形容不为过。

砂隐村来的是勘九郎，已经和手鞠一家亲去了。雾隐村只有青一个人的名字。云隐村还没到。

看着空白的出席表，鹿丸脸上闪过失望。

因为活动形式大于内容，来的人基本踩着时间点，一行人在赤土安排下落座于会客厅。

“切磋会下午一点开始，在这之前还请各位稍作休息。”

岩隐村的人离开后，屋内只剩勘九郎，手鞠，鹿丸和青。

砂暴家的两位坐在一起家长里短相谈甚欢，虽然白眼是历史遗留问题，但鹿丸对青好感不强，后者也没有同他交流的兴趣，生怕被套情报。

眼睁睁看着时间流逝，云隐村依旧没有动静。

内心没由来烦躁的鹿丸起身离开，在走廊拐角处的垃圾箱旁抽出根烟。

负责招待的岩隐忍者送来了烟灰缸，他微微点头道谢。再抬头，玻璃窗外，两个身影正急速穿越黄土带，向村子赶来。

“抱歉，遇上尘暴耽误了时间。”

萨姆伊边脱防尘袍边说，利落的金发在正午的阳光下十分耀眼，但真正吸引鹿丸目光的，却是她身后那位长发白眸，一身武道服的男人。

他看到男人侧头与萨姆伊交谈几句，碧眼的女忍者很快把目光投向他，颔首道，“我去找赤土。”

随后，带着一身干燥的尘土味儿，男人来到鹿丸面前。

看清面容后，鹿丸试探的声音里带着不自信的颤抖，“你怎么能……”

眼前正是成为特派使离开木叶一年之余的日向宁次。

“我怎么不能？”宁次反问，

重逢的惊喜让鹿丸对周围一切的感知都迟钝起来，他看着男人的嘴一张一合，一双白眼含着星光，不知是不是在云隐村待久了，眉宇也柔和得像镀了层水雾。

“可……”

鹿丸感到有点头晕目眩，再度遇上这人，他脑子又傻了，不灵光了。

“云隐村最近海面大雾，萨姆伊认为有我的白眼行路效率很高，便找我同行。”

宁次并不想在解释上浪费过多时间，他把人拉到楼梯拐角处。

避开众人视线后，鹿丸惊讶地发现，对于重逢，男人并没有比表现的显得平静，他的鼻尖微微沁出了点汗，耳尖也窘得发红，强行征戴的耳环微微晃动，闪着银白色的光。

“鹿丸，”他放轻声音说，“一年两个月，够了吗？”

曾经，宁次单方面认为，这人是和他较劲，才死咬着嘴巴不松口，后来发生很多事，甚至到了分别的程度才明白，鹿丸是在和自己死磕。

那人心里有把锁，风吹草动就躲锁里不出来，偏偏这把锁又被藏得太好了，哪怕暴力拆锁都找不到位置。除非慢慢等，等那人愿意，主动把心拿出来，指着锁孔给他看。

而这恰恰是宁次最擅长的。因为他相信，不会有人比他爱得还久。

鹿丸不想再白痴地问出一句什么，但他真没听懂。

“你答应过我，只要我坚持得足够久，就相信我喜欢你。”宁次深吸口气，“所以，一年两个月，够吗？”

传进鹿丸耳朵里的声音仿佛来自遥远的过去，被时间磨得沙哑斑驳，却又如钻石坚定。

“……我不知道。”

宁次望着瘦削不少的脸庞，眼神略略失望是因为这是鹿丸真实的想法，没有任何欺骗和隐瞒。

被那双黯淡的眸子温柔地注视着，鹿丸捂住脸搓了两下，又抬起头，神经质地啃噬着指甲，神色焦虑，“我给不了你答案是我自己的原因……”

他把爱情埋得太深太死了，挖心的时候又挖得太彻底，以至于丧失了拥抱的能力。

“这对你不公平。”他说，露出不大自然的微笑，“放弃我吧。”

声音抖得太过了。

宁次叹气，手指滑过那张衔着刀片的嘴——

他低头，鹿丸也踮起脚，扬脖往前送。

明明尝起来像打翻的蜂蜜罐。

两人分开后，鹿丸靠在墙上喘息，蓦然，他笑出声，果然，比起谈恋爱……他们都更擅长这种。

宁次没有否认，因为喜欢的时间太久了，爱上对方的契机，理由都磨忘了，能记住的只剩一刀一刀刻进骨子里爱，和床笫帷帐里的云雨。

“你想让我换种追求方式吗？”

“好。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词:  
圆满了

07

第三年春天的五大国座谈会，与会间隙，木叶行政官被推进厕所隔间，男人带着云隐村的水雾，“两年五个月，够不够？”

鹿丸反把人压门板上，紧紧抱了两分钟才回复，“不够。”

同年秋季，火雷交好协议签署后，众人于酒店休息时，男人潜入他的房间，亲吻他的耳垂，“两年十个月。”

嘴里说着“不够”，带着醉意的鹿丸把人拽上床，一夜被翻红浪。

第四年正月休假，鹿丸坐上了去云隐村的火车，在宁次家里吃了碗红豆年糕汤，没等那人询问，他就摇头，“不够。”

男人笑他劲儿真足，现在还不肯松口。

“松口了你会吓到的。”我喜欢你十多年的事。

鹿丸说，钻进被炉里撤掉了男人的腰带。

第四年的夏季，宁次陪雷影乘坐的火车只停留在木叶一刻钟，看见站台里懒洋洋吃冰的男人，他就知道问题已经不再重要。

“只能让你亲一下。”

“好。”

冰冷的触感驱退了炎热的暑意，这次两人谁也没躲，迎着阳光，像即将远行分离的小情侣。

回到车厢后，雷影问宁次干什么去了，奇拉比说他嘴红成那样肯定是偷吃雪糕冻肿的。

半个月后，已返回云隐村的宁次收到一份火之国的报纸。

娱乐版被折叠过，果然还是有人拍到了车站的事情，但噱头都是木叶行政官，宁次在描述里成了被包养的小白脸。

哭笑不得的男人给鹿丸打了电话，“三年九个月，够不够？”

对面笑声不断，怕已是地上打滚，“哈哈哈……不够……”

第五年正月，鹿丸推阻着已经准备教训他的男人，“今天不行，我着凉了肚子疼。”

裤子都脱了的男人黑着脸穿好衣服去给那人买药，熬汤，揉肚子，把人舒舒服服伺候睡了，轻轻亲了一口额头，“还剩一年。”

第五年三月村防联合会，男人把手伸出来，鹿丸自然地上交了房卡，这时候他们已经不再计数，两人都默认回到村子的那刻，他们将永远不会分开。

晚上两人缠绵翻滚之际，内线电话把行政官拖了出来，一份文本需要誊写于明日会议使用。

准备写完再做的鹿丸写着写着，屁股遭了狼，变成边写边做，后来又打翻了砚台，变成做完再写。放纵的后果就是第二天木叶的行政官无精打采，昏昏欲睡。

第五年七月中忍考试，地点雷之国云隐村。

雷影准备酒宴特地招待各村领事，随行政官而来的手鞠也受邀于此。

宁次酸了吧唧的眼神什么意思鹿丸怎么不懂，答应了考试这几天都去找他，才把男人哄走。

散席后，鹿丸送手鞠回房间，怕生误会惹麻烦，还是解释了一下，“宁次……他今天那样看你没有恶意。”

“我知道。”手鞠掏钥匙，脸色平静，一副习以为常的模样，“那家伙一直就这模样。”

“诶？”

“不是吗？日向每次见我都要冷冰冰地瞪我……但我也不总见他，他讨不讨厌我和我利害不大。”

说完，手鞠打着哈欠道句晚安，随后关门。

胸腔里，某种东西即将破土而出，鹿丸对着门板发呆了足足五分钟，猛地，大梦初醒般，向着记忆里宁次在云隐村的临时住所奔去。

打开门的男人浅笑着，“四年九个月。”

然而鹿丸却没有给出一如既往的答案，“不对。你说的时间不对。”

宁次关上门，将冰镇的银耳枸杞水取出来，“我加上了在木叶追你的两个月。”

“那也不对。”鹿丸把碗放桌上，认真看着男人，“你到底喜欢我多久？”

听清楚问题的宁次微微蹙眉，“怎么会突然问起这个。”

“我想知道。”

“嗯……说了你会把我当变态的。”

宁次面带犹豫，却被鹿丸一句认真的“我想听”打动。

“算上今年，十五年。”

语毕，鹿丸如卡住零件的机器，僵硬在原地。

宁次苦笑，“你看，就像现在这样。”

“鸣人呢？”堪堪反应过来的鹿丸追问。

“鸣人怎么了？”

“不……”

鹿丸突然懂了，捂着嘴，蹲在地上笑出声，笑得畅快透彻，笑出了眼角的泪水，笑得肩膀颤抖，嘴角上扬。

宁次被笑得心里七上八下，还有小半年就能抱怀里的老婆怎么眼睁睁精神失常了？

在男人眼里惊恐的笑声持续十几秒后停止了。

鹿丸擦擦眼角，仰着脑袋，气势汹汹道，“我赢了。”

“赢什么？”

“我十六年。比你更有病。”

“可、鸣人呢？”

“鸣人怎么了？”

看鹿丸眼神疑惑，宁次也懂了，年过三十，终于抱到他的心尖尖。

“所以，你以为我喜欢鸣人？”

“你也认为我钟情他？”

“他有什么好的？脑子蠢，说话带口癖，一头黄毛，脸是胡子还很奇怪。”

“那你呢？你觉得我会喜欢他什么？一碗拉面乐一天还是一本文献读半年？”

原本气氛暧昧的告白画风逐渐清奇，最后俩人抱着被子吐槽了现役火影整整一宿，都觉得对方是眼睛瞎了才认为自己能看上鸣人，又觉得自己也眼睛瞎了竟然看不出对方喜欢自己。

当然，天亮前还是甜甜蜜蜜地滚了床单。

第六年正月，宁次回到木叶，驻外特使条例经过五年摸索得到了更完善的计划方案，在各忍村开设了大使馆，对来使的行为要求也不如首批那般苛刻，得到当地影的许可，可以外出归乡。

正月结束的第一个工作日，鹿丸又找到了当初的房地产商，询问后得知那个独栋的三层带阁楼住宅早已售出。

但他和宁次又找到了新的房子，两人一同交了首付，算是给他们悬了十五年的爱情一个真正的落脚点。

“为什么不把那间公寓处理掉？”

“真的离火影楼很近很方便。”

“方便你加班？”

“嗯……也方便我上班时你来找我。”

凛冬已过，剩下的是无尽春锦。

他们还会有更多的十年，十五年去互相填补胸腔，让里面的小房子温馨闪亮。

END


End file.
